White eyes
by White-eyes-and-nightmares
Summary: Yukiyami Tori wants to be a hero to help people with her quirk instead of what she was born to do, hurt people. Follow her story as she deals with her past, and her future. Updates irregularly, no ships(for now ) Rated T for a reason! Warnings inside. Please enjoy! I don't own bnha , just my ocs and their stories.Writing gets way better! Rewriting earlier chapters
1. Beginning and Fear!

Hey! I decided to rewrite some of the early chapters, as I was just starting to write and they kinda suck.. This is a story i wrote, but I don't own Bnha, or any of the characters you may recognize. I own my OC's, that's all. There are lots of triggers in this story, so if you are sensitive to: Abuse, Blood, Suicide, Death, Anxiety, Panic Attacks, or anything of the sort, Please use caution! I usually put triggers before the chapter but not always! Know your limits! PLUS ULTRAAAA!

This story is about a young girl named Yukiyami Tori. She's the daughter of a notorious villain, who stopped appearing two years ago. She's lived in orphanages and foster homes since then, and had little contact with the outside world until she had begun to live there. Besides learning how to fight and how to obey, Tori was also taught things like mathematics and how to speak from her mother.

Ah, her mother. A wretched villain called Seer. She was a murderer and a thief. She was also very well known to the public, who saw her the same way some now see the hero killer, Stain. She had her trademark, pure white eyes. Her iris was like snow. It was rumored whoever was unfortunate enough to look in them died on the spot. These were the eyes Tori had looked in every day.

Once, a man claimed to have met her, and he was questioned by the police, but that had done nothing to help their search for her, and eventually people forgot all about him. Well, most did. A quote was released from his statements, saying how empty and emotionless her eyes were. When Tori's mother had told her of it, she had laughed, as if it were a joke.

Today was the entrance exams for the Prestigious U.A. High!

The sun had just begun to peek into the sky as Tori left for the school, anxious feelings rumbling her stomach. She hadn't eaten yet, afraid she would throw up during the test. Only negative thoughts dwelled in her mind as she put one foot in front of the other. What if she failed? What would happen if she couldn't become a hero? She didn't feel suited to living away from action and battles. Would she be forced into being a villain?

She was afraid of going back to the loneliness of being evil. Sure, she was lonely now, but she was around people all the time so it felt different. She couldn't go back into her mothers arms and be with her anymore. She had to endure no matter how incomplete she felt.

She distantly thought about her younger days as she arrived at the school. Large metal gates waited for her there, and she had to wait in line for a pass to the school. It was cold enough that she could see own breath, but she had to endure no matter how cold she felt.

After they let the students inside and let them sit in a large auditorium, Hero/Teacher Present Mic came out onto the stage and began to shout the rules and the score system for the test. It hurt Tori's ears, but she kept quiet. Some students had began to yell, but she didn't listen, since she was busy trying to memorize the rules of the exam.

Afterwards, They were all led back outside and shown a whole city. _All the homeless people in the world and all they use these buildings for is training kids?_ Tori thought to herself. Present Mic's voice was heard once again, this time in the form of a countdown.

"The Exams Begin In 3...2...1... PLUS ULTRA!"

This was going to be a long ride...

* * *

Let me know what you think! right now I only have this chapter rewritten, but its 2 am and i wanna sleep now. Please leave a review if you want more! Have a wonderful day!


	2. Test and Quirk!

A/N so I know last chapter was short.. But im writing this on my phone so its kinda difficult to work with. Im going to do my best to make the chapter longer.

Warnings: overall she's just going to be really anxious during the exam. Not much but still important!

Chapter 2

 ** _START!_**

Her mind went blank. Her heart stopped. Reality came crashing down. _this is it._

Potential students ran into the doors, spreading through the city like a virus. Robots (quite large ones) appeared from behind several buildings, and many began the fight. However, some chose to stay back and gather information not only on the robots, but the examinees. Tori was one of them. She stayed back with the people that were taking their time, waiting to strike, but unlike them she had already struck.

Her quirk was activated by touch. If any part of her hand came in contact with human skin, she would take that persons energy. Just a little, it was sometimes a slow process if you don't want them to notice. Every persons energy was a little different, but sometimes, there are rare people with energy so big, so overwhelming, that she can take their energy by having her hand near them. After she takes energy, she can use it by shooting it out of her hands and molding it. The more energy she has, the bigger it is. It usually looks transparent and white. It isn't solid, and it isn't able to be seen on camera. She can also make it into any shape she wants! And give energy to people!

She was ready. She had enough energy. _This is it._ My chance!

She held her breath, and slowed her heart down, then let go. As she let her breath go, energy slipped out of her hands,and formed 2 larger arms/hands, and ran towards the nearest enemy. They weren't very hard to smash, but it took a while to find the spot that shut them down. Their weak point. As the loud guy acknowledged how much time was left, she broke robot after robot. The steady stream of robots had suddenly stopped, and a rumble filled my head. A robot, larger than the rest, was towering over the many running examinees, but one was staring back. He moved towards the robot, the 0 point robot. Faster than even she could see, he shot up and absolutely destroyed the robot. With only a punch? But something wasnt right about him,he hadn't thought far ahead. He didn't think about landing. She watched as he fell from the sky, and for just a second, this was all that mattered.

Yet just as he reached halfway down, movement caught her eye towards the ground. A girl? _trying to save him._ she looked sick, tired, and 99.9999 % done. But suddenly, a thought came to her mind. She ran towards the girl, the boy forgotten. As soon as she was in range, she shot the girl with a smooth river of energy. It flowed into her, and awakened her. She had the capacity to help save him. All Tori could do now was wait.

Mere seconds passed before the girl reached out and touched him. _is that how she makes things float?_ likely. He lowered to the ground and the girl... Gross. Suddenly, she remembered where she was. _crap._

 **THE TEST IS OVER!**

unlike seconds before, her head was foggy, frayed, and full of worry. She kept asking herself millions of questions , and found herself unable to stop. What if she didn't make it? Did she pass? What would she do if she didn't? What now? Her stomach felt terrible, her head was swimming in overwhelming thoughts, and the world around her spun. Every sound was utterly terrible, and she wanted to rip her ears out. She wanted this to end. Her heart wouldn't stop. Everything was painful. Everything was- "hey!" the girl from earlier? "My name is uraraka!" why was she talking to me? " I- umm wanted to know what you did earlier..." oh. Information. That's why. " I gave you energy. Its a part of my quirk." her voice was blank, and cold. Uraraka looked absolutely terrified. _please leave now? People are too much to deal with._

It was over. Time to go 'home' and wait for the declining letter. But she didn't want to go home. She wanted to try again. She wanted to fight and continue and she wanted to go to this school. It was all she has ever wanted. Beggars can't be choosers. She went home.

The walk home was fine. Walking gave her something to do. She had never walked to UA before, so walking back was new. She didn't get accepted. It was new but it wasnt going to stay. Just like fosters. No. She didn't need to think about that now. She was almost there. The orphanage wasnt too nice, but it was better than nothing. She had lived on the streets for a few weeks after her mom- nope. Not going there. She had lived on the streets for a few weeks before she went into orphanages, and what they call, 'the system'. She was here.

Walking inside was tough enough. Facing people was going to be harder. She barely knew anyone here. She barely ever spoke, and mainly kept to herself. While others were making friendships that would end in sorrow if one had to move away and causing mischief that would get them in much trouble, she was studying for UA. She was preparing for schools. She was training. Without her quirk of course. She should know how to fight without it too.

Today, all I wanted to do was go upstairs to her room quietly and not speak to anyone.l was tired, and i needed to take a shower. Unfortunately, the world had other plans. As soon as the creaky door closed, many of the younger children came up to ask me what happened. It was too much. Above all the children's voices, came the caretaker. Im so thankful for her. She lets me pretty much do what I want as long as I keep clean and do my chores.

"Let her rest, she's had a long day." the raspy sound of her voice was followed by children groaning, whining, and running off. "Thank you." was all I could manage to say before I went upstairs to my room.

It was an old house, so you could practically hear anything. The wood under my feet creaked and moaned from stress as I stood outside my door. There were 8 people living here and all of them are girls, Including the caretaker, and seven children. I was the second oldest at 14, there was another at 15, and the rest were all younger, but I didn't know their ages. The rusty and worn doorknob turned, and I quickly gathered clothes for a shower. I didn't have a lot of things, I never have. But that's okay!

I walked down the other side of the hall to the bathroom, and closed the door. The shower was old and a bit rusty, but it worked. I enjoyed the feeling of water running down my back. I often read how people have showers to help them think, but for me, it helps me forget. It stops me from thinking and my mind goes blank. The steam began to fog the mirror, so I turned down the heat and wiped off the mirror with my towel. Setting the towel back down next to the counter, I washed my hands and took my contacts out. I don't need them to see. They are brown colored contacts. My mothers eyes were white, so were mine. Her eyes were that of a killer, and..

Taking off my clothes, I stepped into the shower. It was ice cold. Yikes. I jumped out and turned up the heat again, waiting a few moments to step in. It was fine. There was only so much hot water, so I took a very fast shower, well, as fast as I could. I was tired from this morning and the hot water on soon sore muscles was relaxing me. Not only that, my hair reached my waist in llength,(I never bothered to get a haircut) it was black. I still had energy I took from today. Honestly, my hair was terrible to wash. It took a long time to clean all the way. But, I still tried my best to hurry with this shower. Soon I was done, so I grabbed my towel to dry off, then put clean clothes on. I wrapped my hair in the towel to dry it.

The next few days were slow. Nothing happened, and impatience ate away at me like mold. When the letter came, I wasnt the first to know what was in it. The 15 year old, Mimi, had ripped it open faster than you could say wait! Don't open that! (Its true, its been tested.) she has no sense of privacy. Anyways, the letter that I had been waiting for, the one thing I had been both looking forward to and dreading, was here. She opened it, in front of everyone, and it was,,, this,,, metal thing?

She thoroughly inspected it before handing it to me, and the second it was in my hands, a screen appeared so suddenly I almost dropped it. It was All might, _The number one hero._ needless to say, I was confused in multiple ways. I was most confused by the fact that I got accepted? ? I made it? I. Me? Yukiyami Tori, made it? No. Really.?

Yes, in fact I had. I was starting a life a UA high. After the message, there was a small silence. Then it felt like everything exploded. I was so happy. I was on the path that would save me. I was saved. I was going to be a hero. I was going to use this power for good! And I was starting next week!

A/N much longer this time indeed! Lots covered! What do you think of her quirk? Let me know! I want to hear your opinion! Im so happy to write this! There's probably alot of typos, sorry. My key board is really glitchy. Please! Favorite! Review! Let me know! Its difficult to write things, sometimes you just have to do it! I hope you like it! -Ace


	3. Tests and Worry!

A/N school is about to begin! Things are going to start happening! Enjoy!

Warnings: mentions of abuse, but nothing too bad, anxiety for the first day of school, and social anxiety!

The days leading up to the start of the school year seemed so slow. Every hour that passed was an hour closer to UA. Every day that went by seemed like a year. But finally, that period was over, and it was the day before she started. As usual, for the last day of breaks, she'd spend the majority of the day walking around. It was something that sorts became a tradition for her. She had been homeschooled when she lived with her mother, so she only started this two years she lived with her mother, she spent more time training than time studying, so she was pretty average on studies. She had been trained by her mother, but UA was going to be a chance to learn how to be a hero. Not a villain, not an assassin, not a killer. Her mother trained her to be those things. But she was going to stop. Her mother couldn't hurt her anymore right?

She really want focused on where she was going, and found herself in run down parts of the city. These kinds of places have a lot of crime, so she turned around and looked for a way back onto the busy streets full of people and shops. Sometimes, she came to places like this when she needed to remind herself who she was. People crowded in their homes, shops filled with questionable things, homeless scattered about on the streets. She felt strangely relaxed here. almost like before. She found her way back onto the busy streets, turning her attention to the large screen on the other side of the road. " _and the last day of summer break is almost over! So make sure you spend the rest the way you want to! A fire in kamino was put out by firemen today, but the cause remains unknown, more at eleven"_

Isn't it funny how things can change so fast? From, Have a nice rest of the break! To a fire that injured people. Things can become so different in such a little amount of time. Maybe that could happen to her. But..Maybe it was reversed.. Maybe.. UA was the start of something that could change her life for the better.

The sun was almost starting to set, so she left to get back before dinner. That night, she could barely sleep. She had taken a shower to calm herself, and she had made sure her bag was packed, her uniform ready to wear, and everything else was in order, yet she couldn't help but worry. She didn't know who passed the exam. She didn't know who would be there, she knew absolutely nothing about the people that passed. She felt completely in the dark.

She looked over at the alarm clock, the bright red telling her midnight. After checking her alarm was on once again, she thought about tommorow . If she stayed up much longer she was going to be too tired for school tommorow. She rolled over onto her side and cleared her mind to the best she could.

 **beep beep, beep beep, beep beep,** ** _click_**.

It was time. She jumped out of bed and quickly changed into her uniform, checking in the mirror in her room on how she looked, and she looked great! The jacket covered her scars well, but the skirt was a little short. She had scars littering her back from years with her mother. She had one scar on her right shoulder, but all of the rest were on her back. She always wore T-shirts to hide her shoulder, rarely making exceptions, but she never showed her back to anyone. Her back was really nasty looking, so she always kept it hidden. When she first received her uniform, she was a little worried her scars would show, but it was okay! She was okay. Looking at her outfit once more, she approved and started on her hair. She went to bed with it wet so it was a little tangled. It didn't take very long for her to take every knot from her hair. Sleek, long, and black. Her hair is nice. Bag in hand, she reached for the doorknob but stopped. She forgot something. She set her bag down and looked in the mirror. Stared into the mirror, looking at pure white eyes. Her eyes looked kinda like you took a normal eye, and then drained all color from it except for black. She hated it. She put her contacts on , grabbed her bag, and went downstairs for breakfast. It smelled really good. Better than it had in a while. She peeked into the kitchen to find the caretaker cooking eggs and bacon. As soon as she saw me she said "im making it special for your first day! Don't get used to it!" she was so nice. I told her thank you more times than is like to admit. No one had cooked a special breakfast for me before. It was nice. I grabbed a breakfast bar from the cabinet for lunch, putting it in my bag. Then I went and grabbed a plate. The food was good. A few others came down for food, the scent probably reached them from upstairs. It was all so nice. I was going to be late if I stayed any longer, so I set out on the walk to UA. Cars bustled for morning rush, people hurried to school for their first day, and everything was nice. For this moment, everything was calm, even though around me things weren't. People screaming and honking through traffic, people running and hoping they aren't late. The world for them was bad. Mine didn't have to be. As soon as she saw the sign, the people, the school. She thought about how maybe it want bad, or scary. The world was okay.

The school was very big.. It took her a bit to figure out the map, but she found her way to class. There were some people there already, like a guy with glasses that was yelling at another guy who had his feet on the table, a really short guy with balls for hair, a floating uniform.. And a ton of others. It didn't seem that bad, until the glasses man came up to greet her. The fear she had felt in that moment was like no other. "Hello! How are you! Im Tenya Iida!" he was loud. Long ago, I trained myself to have no flinching reflexes, but in the moment, I flinched. This kid scared me, and that was saying alot. I shank back, and took a seat in the second to last row, behind a kid with vibrant red hair. Scary glasses dude returned to yelling at the kid and then, another arrived. Im glad I wasnt the last one, but, this poor kid looked absolutely terrified, like a deer in a lions den. Poor thing. Scary glasses man said "its you" and once again, glasses dude announced his name and menacingly walked toward him. This kid already knew his name, but told the glasses man his. Ok, names, Tenya Iida, izuku midoria. Tenya proceeded to compliment midoria? Not sure. And another person got here, short brown haired girl, who , Oh! I remember her, I met her in the exams! I was kinda hoping is never see her again. She was, really excited, and really happy!

A disembodied voice came from the doorway, and I realized it was a teacher. As he stepped through the door, she got a look at him. He looked like he had never showered before, he looked tired, and he looked dead inside. Im fine with that. Most teachers are dead inside. His name was Mr aizawa. That's cool. He wanted us to change into some outfits and go outside. Oh no. It looked fine, and if it covered the scar on her shoulder, that be great, as long as her back was covered,shed be okay.

It was a public changing room, so she waited until everyone had left before changing very quickly. She rolled her hair into a messy bun and ran to find the others.

She was okay. This was okay. Just a bit of the end of the scar was showing, and it wasnt very noticeable. We were gathered in some sort of field, and the guy that had his feet on the table was instructed to throw a ball.

He threw it, but damn. That was crazy. Smoke erupted around his hands, and the ball dissapeared from sight. Seven hundred and six meters. That's... _really_ far. This is a lot to process... Is everyone here on that level?

So apparently one person will get kicked out of the class today. That is very stressful. What if I get kicked out? What if his lying? What if he isn't? I have so many questions, but I only have one answer. I have to do my best if I wanna pass. That's all I can do. After a bit, it was my turn to throw the ball. When the others were throwing their balls, I was slowly gathering energy to use for throwing. I wasnt strong, but energy could make up for that. I was faster than I was strong. I could use energy in my legs to give a speed boost, and the same could be done for strength. I put almost all the energy I gathered into my right hand, and threw with all I could.

The problem with putting energy into parts of my own body was that the muscles would tense up and spasm. Immediately after I let go, my hand seized up. It wasnt too painful, but it still hurt. It was still hard be discreet about. I put my hand in my pocket. It only stayed like that for a few minutes, but it was a weakness I didn't need to be shown. I threw the ball six hundred and seventy two meters. Not bad, not great. I zoned out for the rest of the ball throwing exercise. My hand stopped tensing up after a bit, and I could particpate in the running test and I did really good on that. I can touch my toes while sitting , and I used strength from energy for the strength related tests. I did well. I was around the middle. I was safe. Poor kid, izuku midoria was last. But as it turns out, the teacher did lie! That's good! It makes me happy that no one had to leave I guess.

The next class was pretty okay. It was loud man, apparently called present mic. He wasnt as loud this time. We had a few other classes and lunch, I only had a breakfast bar with me. The other kids had lots of food, and they ate all of it? ? ? She barely ate anything and she was full. Gravity girls name was uraraka, and she kept trying to feed me. She was nice though, and talking to her wasnt very stressful. Sometimes, its hard to talk to people because of the difference in how we grew up. They had normal lives, going to school, making friends, having fun. And I was raised by a supervillain who wanted me to become an assassin to be their successor and stuff. And maybe im jealous. I shouldn't be. Im such a mess aren't my first day has been nice so far. Maybe things can always be like this.

A/N okay so this one is long too! Just to let you know, since there will only be 20 students in the class, I had to remove one. I removed anivoice, sorry buddy. Anyways, enjoy!


	4. Story of you

A/N okay, so I didn't upload yesterday, but on the description it says updates irregularly. I had some stuff happen yesterday, so I couldn't write anything. I wanted to let readers know that I will not be posting friday, but hopefully Thursday, which is tommorow as of today, Wednesday. The reason for that is because the new season of voltron legendary defender is coming out on Netflix, (you should check it out!) and I wanna binge the whole season. Thank you for your understanding, -Ace.

Warnings: okay so I really am warning yall. It isn't too descriptive bc its still rated t but abuse I guess but not physical, murder, starvation ink , but don't worry, its still an important chapter, so I wanted to make sure that it wasnt too bad.

A girl sat hunched over dryly sobbing in the small dark room. She was thin, frail, and only about the age of 7. Footsteps she could barely hear over the high pitched ring in her ears approached her. The jumble of the rusty metal doorknob could be heard, and suddenly light from outside her closet was screaming into her eyes. She ceased sobbing at once and stood up, feeling waves of dizziness wash over her and make her feel heavy. She leaned against the door frame for support only to be yanked by her hand out into the full light of the was mid-day, and judging how long the girl had been there, she stayed overnight. The other person, a tall woman with mid-length black hair and wearing a costume, was this child mother. Her mother was the first to speak. " Tori, go find something to eat. We're going out." said the woman in a husky, careless voice. The girl scrambled off quickly to the kitchen, going through the rat filled, run down apartment. When she got to the kitchen, which didn't take long because of the small size of the apartment and the girls speed, she checked every cabinet until finding a loaf of bread and eating four slices of stale plain white bread. When she finished eating, she left the bread in the cabinet exactly how she found it, and then went to put her night clothes on. She wore all black turtle neck, all black leggings, all black socks and shoes, all black fingerless gloves , and an all black bandanna on her face to cover her nose and mouth. After dressing herself, she tip toed around the apartment, ( not like this could be called any kind of home) and went to find her mother.

Her mother was on the couch, and as soon as she saw her daughter Tori, she stood up and opened the door. Tori quickly sped through the door after her mother, closing it behind her. She knew exactly where they were going. The winding alleyways and trashy deserted streets were quickly passing by as she followed her mother. They walked for quite a while, eventually arriving at a building that looked like a cockroach was living there. Basically, it was disgusting and they still went inside, and the girl still followed without hesitation. There wasn't any source of lighting except for the moonlight outside, (the sun had set as they were walking) and the air was stale. The girl moved quietly to stand beside her mother, and almost immediately she noticed a presence. It was something she could do that her mother could not. She tapped the back of her mothers hand to warn her. Her mother knew what that meant but she still stayed in the same spot. Her mother took her here to see this person. Tori calmed down but still stayed on guard. She was always on guard. Her mother had taught her that long ago. The person stepped out of the shadows and stared back at Tori's mother with a look of certainty. "Why did you ask me to come here?" it was a young woman. Probably around age thirteen. Two scars under her right eye, and wearing basic Grey sweatpants and a blue tee shirt. Carries no notable weapons. Tori was taught to document things about people she meets almost immediately. Her mother stepped toward the other woman and spoke her name, " ah, im glad you're here, Rei." her mother seemed at ease. " Tori, come meet your sister." Tori was surprised, to say the least. It hadn't come across her mind that she had siblings. "I called you both here to tell you a story" her mother spoke, and the both sat down. Her 'sister' stared at Tori, but tori couldn't bring herself to return the look. Her eyes were not white. Her eyes were brown. Her mother began her story.

" when I was younger, all I wanted was to have a good quirk, so my wishes were granted. And I obtained this ability. I can take all of the energy from someone, killing them with a flick of the wrist, and no one would know it to be me.. As soon as I turned eighteen, I killed my parents and left my home, and began the search for men with quirks that would help mine. My quirk stops me from feeling emotions. I can only feel others emotions through their emotions can't feel my own pain as well. So of course I can do painful things, without feeling pain, but its so hollow. Im so hollow. I cannot feel at all. So I set out to find a quirk that could control emotions. Eventually, I did. There were alot to choose from, so I had my pick. After a bit, my eldest child was born. It was a boy, but it was soon found out he was quirkless. In my anger, I killed his father. I didn't want baggage of a child that was less than what was expected, so I put him in an orphanage." out of the corner of Tori's eye, it was slight, but tori noticed, Rei tensed up. " after that mess, I obviously tried again. The next time, it was a girl, and she got her fathers quirk. I did the same. Killed the father, pit the child in an orphanage. The next time, it was you who was born, Rei. You have a mixture of mine and your fathers quirks, but not the right one. I killed your father for the better. The ones I killed could have said something about me. And, your father was the only one to see my eyes. I couldn't let that get out could I? I kept you for two years longer than I should have, keeping you a secret from all. Even as I found a new man and gave birth to you, Tori, I kept Rei around. Soon I had to get rid of her otherwise we could run the risk of you remembering her. I put her in an orphanage, and when you got your quirk, the perfect blend, the ultimate power, I raised you to be the perfect soldier for me. I raised you to surpass me, and be the ruler of this world! You hold my power, but you, you're better than me.. I will make you into the perfect assassin. " this was too much for tori to understand. Even so, she still never forgot it. Even after she left her mother.

Her mother understood mercy, and gratitude , and she understood most emotions. She could not feel them. Her mother was like a broken doll, or a empty shell. Something should be there.

Two years later was when she finally understood what her mother told her. After thinking long and hard about it,during a time where she was locked in her closet for three days straight, she came to the conclusion that she was only alive to be a weapon, and only existed to do her mothers bidding.

When she was ten, and had seen her sister a few times after that, she realized her mother was a criminal.

At age twelve she left her mother. The authorities were catching up to her mother, and her mother knew this. She was told to pack her bag and leave no sign she existed. After that- her mother... -

At age twelve she left her mother and lived on the streets until an orphanage took her in. It was then that she learned about UA, and her dream to be a hero began.

Living in foster homes sometimes wasnt bad. Tori knew they only wanted money or publicity in their neighborhood, but living with others for one month helped her social skills a lot. At first, she was robotic and wouldn't speak. But soon she began to learn how people act. Like, she learned about music, and school, and what had happened in the world. The majority of people knew about white eyes and the murders her mother committed, so Tori saved up and bought brown contacts. She never found out about her other two siblings, but she hoped to meet them someday. After leaving her mother, she hadn't seen her sister again. She was slowly learning to be human . She planned on attending UA, because she wanted anything but to be a villain, and with the skills she gained training with her mother, she wanted to fight for good. When she got into UA, she felt atop the world, but she really didn't know the future ahead. She didn't feel the world start to crumble, she wouldn't realize until it was too late.


	5. Who I am today

A/N Sorry I didn't upload on Thursday like I said I would! I'm here now!

Warnings: Social anxiety ig, Thinking about her past, thinking about her mom, Dissociation, not too bad tho don't worry

 **Screaming into silence**

 **Washing up on shore**

 **I know that I have tried this,**

 **I know I've been here before.**

 **Though my feet stand upon this same earth**

 **And I breathe this same air**

 **You cannot give worth**

 ** _To something that was never there._**

Her first day at UA high was a very memorable one, Because it was one of the first times she enjoyed school. It was coming to a close after a long day, but even then she was happy. The sun was just starting to set as she was let out of the school so she began to walk home alone. Tori saw Uraraka talking to the kid who destroyed the zero point robot, and the terrifying glasses man. Unfortunately, the terrifying glasses man also saw her. "hello,my name is Tenya Iida and I wanted to ask why you ran away from me earlier today at the start of Homeroom class." He said. For Tori, after a good day, she was in a good mood, so she spoke to him.

" I'm Tori, and I guess I ran away because you.. you scared me? I don't know.. Sorry, It's my fault I reacted badly. I'm sorry" As she finished her small ramble, she looked up to three concerned faces, and wondered if she had said too much. _Isn't this how I'm supposed to act? What have I done?_ Suddenly the other kid spoke, "Uh- I'm Izuku Midoriya, it's nice to meet you!"

Tori couldn't reply. This was overwhelming, and she needed to get away. She wanted to run until her legs gave out, or scream until her voice was raw, or do _something_ other than stand here and panic.

" It's almost sundown, I have to get home. It was nice meeting you all too.." Was what she found herself saying, but her words contradicted every thought she had in her mind. after a little bit of walking down the main road, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and bottled up her feelings inside. emotions didn't do anything for her, and she became hollow. She honestly didn't want to go to the orphanage, so she didn't. she walked past her turn and kept going. every step she took was another step farther away from that place. Her eyes itched a little from the contacts, but she'd have to get used to it. What if she had been on the bottom today? The energy from the Teacher was quiet, but she could read that he really wasn't lying when he said one would be expelled. After that kid that threw the ball- Izuku Midoriya She knew his name now- his energy changed, he was impressed, and tired, and intrigued by this kid. He didn't want to expel him did he? No matter, This has nothing to do with me. Walking back to the house was better, because she had the chance to clear her head. After dinner she went upstairs and set up her uniform, and took her contacts out. her eyes were a light grey at the moment, meaning she still had energy inside her body from someone else, but she left it and went to bed.

The next morning was the similar to the last, but she put her contacts in first. Breakfast was just a protein bar, and so was lunch. The cafeteria had a store, but she didn't have the money to eat there everyday. The classes she had were pretty usual, that is, until basic hero training..

The first thing she noticed was that it was the number one hero teaching the class, not a hologram this time.. she was always a little scared around heroes, Likely because she had helped her mother commit crimes when she was younger. The reactions from the class were visible, but not really from Tori. Tori stayed still, while others looked surprised, some looked exited, and one even looked like he was going to explode. He told us to put our costumes on! Yay! Tori hadn't seen her costume yet, so she was exited, but a little scared.. she had been bold when designing her costume. After getting dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror. The costume made her look skinny, but not bony. it was all black, skin tight, and actually cool looking.. It was practically sleeveless , so it showed her shoulder scar, but not her back, the neckline was a short turtleneck, And the legs went down all the way into black combat boots. She was more of a stealthy speed type hero, So she wore all black and grey. She also had a dark grey belt and Dark grey accents on her costume The finishing touch was her mask, which was a proper one that covered her nose and mouth, made from leather, but also had filtered Dust, gas, and other things. She left her hair down and took out her contacts. Her eyes were dark grey by now, from all the energy she had unintentionally collected today

Her eyes got darker the more energy she collected, Something her power gained from her father. It helped her when she wasn't wearing her contacts, or they fell out. She joined the rest of her class, and began basic hero training. She was paired with Rikido Sato, Who explained his power to her. His quirk was going to be useful. she would protect the base, and he would go looking for the heroes. Yes, it did trigger her a little when she picked the villain ball, but it wasn't too big of a deal. Sato's quirk depends on the fact that he has sugar, but if he has sugar, his metal ability slows down, making him stupider. If he focuses on only taking them down, he might be able to take one down before the other arrives at the base.

We set it up for him to ambush them as soon as they got into the door. Sato attacked the first one he saw, which happened to be.. a kid with a naval lazer? okay... So... that left the pink one. The pink ones grades were not high, and Tori guessed they went in without a plan. Tori turned out the lights in the room with the bomb. She left a small amount of energy on the bomb, so she would know where it was, and began to wait for pink one to arrive.

Tori also could detect energy, so she could sense nearby people. This power had advantages in the dark. The pink one came busting through the door, only to find the lights were out. Tori quietly stood up from her seat at the foot of the bomb, and quickly dodged pinks attack, which was to create a sort of wall of acid in all directions, It would have been a good idea if not for the fact that she damaged the bomb. She wandered further into the room, and the Tori closed the door. This was done to scare Pink, so she would be easier to attack, And pink had let out a scream. Success. Tori moved quickly, brushing her hand ever so lightly on Pinks neck, To scare her worse, Pink let out another shriek and that's when Tori Struck. Taking a small amount of energy to her right hand, pink earned a punch to the gut. As Toris right hand seized up, she shaped energy like spikes and shot them at Pink, who could see the faint glow and dodged most of them. one hit her arm and though it was a spike, Tori did not have the intention to make her bleed. Pink clutched at her arm, her focus now on it, and Tori grabbed Pinks right leg with her left hand, pulling Pinks leg out from under her. Pink ,landed on the ground with a thud and Tori ran to turn the lights on before Pink could get up. Pink, did not move to get up at all, and groaned instead. It was easy for Tori to tie her up. Tori once again made spikes from leftover energy, and threatened Pink " Move and i will not hesitate to use these" Pink looked terrified. " Tori wanted to understand her opponent more, so she asked her a question " Did you two even have a plan?" After a moment of silence, Tori moved a spike to Pinks throat, Causing Pink to answer, "... no..."

Then Tori left the spike there, and sat down facing the door. Pink was tied to a pole, so it wasn't too dangerous, but Tori still kept an eye on her. she was staring at Tori. " What?" " NOthing!" Pink said almost too quickly. Tori got out a small pocket mirror from her belt, used for looking around corners usually, but Tori looked into her own eyes. They weren't white, so why was she staring at me? "Um..." Pink grabbed Toris attention, " How did you get that scar? " Tori put away her mirror and Stood up, Turning around. Naval lazer to sneak in? He looked sick, Tired, and defeated, But Tori Still showed no mercy as she lunged for him, Punching him in the temple. Punching his stomach wouldn't be beneficial, he had armor on, so Tori went for mainly blows to the head. Tori Shot a strong energy spike straight at his belt, and Cracked the glass. Naval lazer doubled over, and Tori kicked him in the head so hard she knocked him out for a few seconds. All the time she needed to tie him up next to Pink and set up a final spike to his throat if he tried anything. when she sat down, she was reminded that her eyes were probably as white as milk right now, so she grabbed Pinks arm and took some of her energy. Over all, From the time that Pink arrived and was tied up, was about a minute, and it took less than thirty seconds to take out naval lazer. After a small silent moment, All might announced that the villains win. When she went back into the spectating room, she was forced to stand in front of the class and receive praise or scolding.

Apparently Sato was taken out rather quickly,and Naval lazer _had_ tried to sneak in behind her. unfortunately for naval lazer, he.. doesn't know she can sense people. Pink got scolded for using acid in the room with the bomb, because it damaged the bomb and we all would have died if it were real. Tori was praised for taking down both heroes, and protecting the bomb. It had made her mad,she should have been faster, should have been stronger, should have been better. That's what her mother would have said, she would have been in the closet for a whole day if she pulled this kind of performance in front of her mother. A lot of the class were impressed. they said they couldn't hear us, but they could see us, even when Tori turned out the lights. They told me I was fast, and cool, and smart. I hated it. I didn't deserve praise.

I didn't say anything to them, and kept quiet as I told myself Every mistake I made, over and over and over. Watching other peoples battles was interesting, and I got to learn their quirks. It took a long time until everyone was finished, but eventually, School ended for the day. Tori went home without words, and went to bed without dinner.

The next day, School was going to be a disaster.

A/N Okay! What do you think of my poem? Life is good right now, but soon things will be out of focus. Sorry if the fighting is lame. Its my first time writing fighting between two people, and I'd like to say I did an okay job.

Also, Its the one week anniversary of this fic! Thanks so much for reading! Bye! -Ace


	6. Worry and Walk!

A/N Hello! Nice to see you! I feel as if the plot is starting to roll, and things are going to get better! Leave a review, favorite, follow! I'd love to hear all of your thoughts! Have a wonderful day and I hope you enjoy!

Warnings - Panic, Anxiety, stuff like that ;3

The next day of school was eventful. Tori could barely get inside without people bombarding her with questions about All Might. Though it was only a matter of time before it happened. Tori got inside after a little pushing, but made it to class a little late because of it. The Mr. Aizawa said nothing when she burst into class, out of breath, and looking frazzled. People in crowds made her nerves go crazy, Especially because the energy levels are high in crowds. After taking her seat, Mr. Aizawa began role call, and the rest of classes went fine, until lunch.

Tori hadn't been with the rest of her class, because she didn't want them to know about how small her lunch was. she was outside, eating by the side of the school, and watching birds take dust baths on the worn trail around the school. They were house finches, a common bird, and there were three. They all flew away, however, when the gates around the school began to move, shift, and fortify. Alarms blared everywhere, and Tori jumped up. Peering around the corner, Tori saw Almost one hundred hostiles, no- wait, _They were the press._ It's not very shocking, that the press would do this, but the only question is, Is how?

The large gate looked to be completely gone, but no member of the press could destroy it right? Tori shook her head, as if to clear the thoughts from it. Her mind had been foggy lately, but she needed to think right now. It doesn't matter how they got in, they need to get out. The crowd suddenly stopped advancing, and voices could be heard, most likely teachers. If this was handled, what else could she do? Not even a second later, she turned to the door closest to her on the far side of the school, and ran inside.

When the door closed behind her, she immediately felt such a tense energy in the air that she was dizzied by it. She still continued on, finding the source of the energy to be her classmates and upperclassmen, she also saw Midoriya being swept through, reaching for something Tori could not see. The energy of panic and worry was so thick in the air that Tori felt as if she were suffocating.

Suddenly, Tenya Iida flew up into the air and began to shout that it was the press that had infiltrated the premises, and that there was nothing to worry about. the energy had calmed a little, but was still tense. Unfortunately, Tori was still overwhelmed by the previous energy that she had been able to collect from just standing there. Her quirk usually only took peoples energy if she was touching them, but if there were a big number of people in one place, she could take energy out of thin air. This act made her very powerful, but also had large downsides. Due to her mother, she never went to school, and was always homeschooled to stop her existence ever being recorded. This also lead to social anxiety and not knowing how to talk to people in normal situations.

Everyone had gone back to their classrooms, and things were peaceful again. The rest of the day had been calm. In between classes, people from her class actually came up to speak to her. Their names were Kaminari, Kirishima, and Mina. They were really happy and nice, too. After school, Mina and Uraraka asked Tori to walk home with them. Tori was hesitant, because she didn't want them to know she lived in an orphanage, but accepted, deciding to walk both them home before returning to the house. Mina lived closer, so they went to her house first, and on the way Mina talked about what she was doing during the commotion today. After Uraraka and Tori said their goodbyes to Mina, they headed for Uraraka's house. It was quieter once Mina left, but Uraraka still kept up conversation. After a few minutes, Uraraka asked Tori a question.

" So, what _is_ your quirk anyways? I saw you during hero training but, I'm still a little confused..."

It was a moment before Tori answered, but eventually she said, "I can manipulate energy. If I touch you, I can take your energy, and manipulate it in thin air. " Uraraka wanted to see this, so she practically begged Tori to show her. Tori reached out and grabbed Uraraka's hand, taking a small amount of energy from her. Uraraka looked a little more tired, but her eyes brightened when she saw the flower Tori had shaped her energy into.

"Amazing!" Uraraka exclaimed! Uraraka went on the talk about her quirk, to which Tori quietly listened, content with herself. Uraraka had been so happy when Tori used her quirk, and it had made Tori happy too.

After dropping Uraraka home, Tori went back to the house.

She ate dinner,took a shower, and went to bed. the events of today tired her so much, though it was really nothing compared to how she would feel the next day.

When she woke up, Everything had seemed still. The world seemed frozen, but Tori had shrugged it off. After getting ready for school, she set off with time to spare. Traffic wasn't as heavy, and everything seemed tuned out and far away.

When she got to school she found out today was another basic hero training class, and they would be traveling to another facility for it. After loading onto the bus, she sat in the back, and observed the conversations the others were having.

As they arrived, Tori was in a state where she was about to fall asleep. She slapped her face a few times, and stood up. She was going into battle! She couldn't be sleepy! After getting off the bus, the students were given a lecture by Pro hero No.13! Today, they would rescue things in different climates, Which wouldn't be too hard right? There were a ton of different areas to try out, and -... many people started appearing from nowhere down in the center of the building. was immediately on guard, giving us instructions. Whatever this was, this was not a drill. This was not planned, and this was not safe.

Tori began to make plans, but before she could do anything, she was immersed in a purple abyss, and falling out of the sky over a dome-like structure. She landed on the structure, cracking it and sliding down the side before standing up and looking around.

Tori was, _very_ confused. She could see a purple thing around where she just was, but it was so far away. The closest thing to her was the Storm dome, which she had just slid down, and the center. Going to the center would not be a good option, she did not want to be seen, and there was too many bad guys there. Her train of thought was interrupted by someone coming out of nowhere to attack her. She was deep in thought, and did not move in time, earning her a big gash on her arm. Her opponent carried a knife, and no other visible weapons. Quirk unknown.

She put distance between her and her opponent, who gave a nasty taunt. With great speed and force, she put energy into both hands and attacked him at her full strength. It only took a minute to take him out, and just then, a big Splash of water flew up from nearby, causing Tori to run. Both of her hands were stiffened from using her power in that way, so she ran for the tree line next to the center to watch.

The moment she saw him, she almost burst into tears, and she almost never cried. there was a hand on his face, and he was laughing maniacally. The energy coming off of him was sinister and utterly horrid. Tori felt so incredibly sick from just looking at him. A large, muscular man- _thing?_ stepped out from nowhere, and Tori lurched back instinctively. This was no human. This was a monster, and they were going to have to fight it.

A/N So that's that! I was thinking about it, and if I had to attach a song to this fic, it would be After All by Christine Ebersole.

Let me know what you think!

Sorry about the cliffhanger!

See you next time!

-Ace


	7. Change

I had almost finished the whole chapter, and then it decided to reload the page while I was writing it, so now I have to write everything again. Its really frustrating.

I wanted to let all of you know, that I've been thinking a lot over the time that I have been absent from posting. During the previous chapters, I have been playing with my style a little, because this is my first time writing anything like this.

In future chapters, I will have better formats, writing style, and things like that. If you are still interested and are still reading this after all the previous chapters, thank you. Its really hard to write things and convey things the way you want sometimes, so if you are still here, thank you.

Chapter 7 · Change

There are things in this world that exist only to cause pain, and there are things that were shaped to be that way. Perhaps this is unintentional pain, caused because they don't know better. Perhaps this suffering is caused because they enjoy hurting people. For whatever the reason, these things cause pain. However, just like those who were shaped to cause pain, those created to cause pain can also shape themselves to heal. There are those who are created to cause pain, those molded to cause pain, and those who change.

When Tori had seen the Nomu for the first time, she saw its pain, its misery, and its obedience. However, the thing she saw most was herself.

The Grey haired villain with hands littered around his body was speaking to Mr Aizawa in a low, dry tone. Tori couldn't hear them, so she moved from her spot in the brush to hear them better. When she turned back to see what had transpired in the short time that she had taken her focus off of the clearing, she saw the Nomu move faster than the eye can follow.

Mr Aizawa was pinned down by the Nomu, his arm bent at an unnatural angle. The Nomu showed no mercy as it slammed its hand down onto Mr Aizawa's free arm, breaking both arms with a crack. Spots of blood pooled around his head, and the Nomu let out a shriek that rang throughout the clearing.

From thin air came the purple abyss that Tori recognized from earlier. It began to have a conversaton with the other villain, Tori couldn't hear them still. She didn't want to risk being seen, so she stayed still and observed. The Grey haired man seemed to get more and more upset, and then his hands dropped. Almost as if anything he had to worry about was gone..

The villain looked over towards the water, Tori following his gaze, only to see the villain in front of three students, Midoriya , Tsuyu and Mineta. He reached for Tsuyu's head, but Tori was also reaching, reaching for Tsuyu, but she wasnt fast enough. The villains hand connected with Tsuyu's head, but nothing happened.

Tori wasnt sure why she lunged toward Tsuyu. As she stood a few feet from her hiding spot, she wondered what had made her reveal herself. No matter how many times she could think it over , she still didn't know why she moved to help her. She barely ever spoke to Tsuyu, so why would she want to help her so much? Was it the look on her face? The failure Tori would feel if she let someone die? A few seconds later, it dawned on Tori that she cared. She wasnt the same person anymore. _She cared._

Mr Aizawa had blocked the villains quirk long enough to stop him from hurting Tsuyu, and Midoriya immediately jumped into action, punching the villain. Smoke and dust blew into Tori's direction, causing her to cough and cover her face. When she opened her eyes again, she saw the Nomu reaching towards a frozen Midoriya, Tsuyu reaching for Midoriya, and the villain reaching for Tsuyu and Mineta.

Tori was never someone to freeze at moments like this, due to her training. She decided to reach for the Nomu, deciding him to be the reason why Tsuyu couldn't move away. Tori reached out and slammed her hand against the Nomus arm, being immediately overwhelmed by the Nomus massive amount of energy. If she could look at herself, she would see her eyes were pitch black, and her whole body was shaking with energy. She shot all the energy from her hands and formed about 15-20 large spikes. She didn't have time to dodge the Nomus attack, which was a swat, almost like shooing away an annoying bug. She was hit , but the attack wasnt too strong.

The spikes still stood strong and sturdy, but Tori did not. Tori lay on the ground, unable to move. The attack hit her dead on, right in the stomach. The Nomu once again returned to capture Midoriya, but it was stopped by a distant sound. A door opened, and All Might appeared ready to fight.

Tori was happy. All might was indestructible, and he would save them all! Tori truly believed this. Tori really believed that All might would not be defeated, as did many others. They all believed All Might would save them.

There are those that are born to cause pain, this shaped to cause pain, and those who changed.

Maybe Tori was the one who changed.

A/N Hey, sorry this chapter is so short. I've had a lot to think about lately, and on top of that, I had a chapter written that I really liked and it was longer, but it got deleted. I would like you to know that the small act of favoriting or reviewing really does make my day, and thank you to everyone who has or does.

Thank you for reading, -Ace


	8. Dark

Warnings · Death, blood, panicking, death, its not too descriptive but I still must be cautious and so shlould you.

Chapter eight · Dark

Four years ago, when Tori was ten, she had met her father.

It was on a day when her mother had left the apartment to go somewhere unknown to Tori. Though it seemed to be a lucky day for Tori at the time, it was a day she would look back on with utter regret and pain.

The apartment was old, disgusting, and practically empty, save for the few pieces of furniture that the previous tenant left behind. Among those furnishings was a old yellow stained piano, one that Tori spent much time with. She only had the sheets from one song, so that was all she learned. It took a long time for Tori to be able to read the notes, but it took longer for her to learn to play the song without hearing it.

Even still, she enjoyed playing the piano when her mother was not around. Some parts of the song she knew so well that it was muscle memory. After years of playing this piano, this was the day, when she was ten years old, that she finally finished it. She was so happy that she almost didn't play the last note right, but after she had she least from her seat and gave herself a quiet cheer. She had believed that this day was the best day of her life. This was far from it, but it still wasn't the worst day.

After finishing the song, she found herself crying. But they weren't tears of sadness, or anger. They were tears of joy, and tears of loss. Something she had chased after for so land had finally been in her grasp, and she finally caught it. She didn't know what to do anymore. She sat on the floor by the piano, and dried her tears.

A few hours had passed from the time that she sat and the time she stood up, it may have been longer were there not a reason. She had sensed another presence coming closer to the door. It wasn't her mother, because she knew her mothers energy. It was a panicked, cautious person.

The second Tori heard the doorbell jiggle she snapped out of her mind and leapt behind the piano. The door was beaten with an unknown object a few times, and then it gave way. Was it a robber? A enemy of her mother?

"Hello? Is anyone in there? I don't wanna hurt anyone, b-but I might!" a male voice, but obviously scared.

" Who are you and what is your purpose here." Tori shouted from her hiding spot.

"I'm Susumu Oriko, I'm here for the girl." he replied.

"Why are you here for the girl?" Tori spoke. It did feel odd speaking about herself in that way, but she could not reveal the girl to be herself.

"I'm- I'm her father." This shocked Tori, to say the least. She had assumed since her mother told her the story, that her father had been killed when she was born.

Though she ached from sitting on the ground, she stood up and stepped out to see the man. He saw her too, and looked immediately heartbroken. "Was I, too late?" he dropped his crowbar, and stepped a cautious step towards Tori.

Tori, took a step back. " How do I know you are my real father? How do I know you aren't an enemy sent here to kill me?"

Again, he looked more heartbroken, more upset, more disappointed. "Perhaps I was too late. "

"Late for what?"

"Too late to save you from her. She wants you to be just like her, I was too late to save you from her."

"You aren't making any sense. Just- tell me why I should believe you!" even though she had long ago abandoned any thoughts of having a father, she wanted him to be telling the truth. She _wanted_ him to be her father.

" Your mother, can't feel emotions or pain. " these words made her believe. Her mother had gone to great lengths to hide this fact from everyone.

"Father?" she spoke lightly, almost whispering. The look on his face was so loving, so caring, so happy. She took a step towards him.

"Come with me. I want you to be safe. Please come with me. " And Tori was about to say yes.

 **BANG**

Her father collapsed on the ground before her, standing behind him in the doorway was her mother.

"I knew I shoulda killed you when I had the chance."

Her mother still held the gun, staying completely still.

Her father was choking and bleeding out onto the floor.

She had shot him in his lung, so he would die very soon if he had no medical attention. Tori watched as the pool of blood grew bigger and bigger. The stench grew smellier and smellier. He grew quieter and quieter.

Tears welled up in her eyes, and suddenly, she couldn't breathe anymore. She ran to his side and stared at his wound, his shirt growing redder by the second. Why did this happen? What did she do wrong? She chanced a look at her mother and found cold unwavering eyes staring back at her.

"Don't look at me like that. He had to die, its simple. Trying to save him will only make it worse for yourself." her mother was empty. No matter how many times you could try and explain emotions to her, she would never understand.

The gagging and chortling that was steadily growing far apart had suddenly stopped, and he lay lifeless on the living room floor. Her mother stepped over to him and lifted him up, moving him somewhere Tori didn't follow. All she did was stare at the pool of blood in front of her. She could have saved him. This was her fault.

Eventually, her mother told her to go to her room. She obeyed, because she was so broken and numb that she had lost touch with reality. She didn't see the outside of the closet for a day and a half. When she was finally allowed to leave, there wasn't any trace her father had even been there. Her mother knew how to clean this up.

That was the day that she realized her mother was a criminal.

Perhaps she could have changed the outcome of that days events, and that's something that will continue to haunt her. The simple fact that she hadn't realized until then what her mother truly was, was something she hated herself for.

When she was ten years old, she had watched her father die.

A/N A dark chapter indeed.

The song she plays on piano is Moonlight sonata in the 3rd movement, because I really like that piece!

Yeah, its dark

And also really sad

Anyways, please review , follow and favorite! Have a wonderful day! -Acel


	9. Relief

Hi! I eave been taking more time in between posting so I can take my time to write better chapters for this story. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful amazing day!

 **Warnings** · Fight stuff, panic obvi , ptsd but rlly minor , nothing too bad, I guess cursing but its censored don't worry

Chapter 9 · Relief 

The villains stood in shock at the newly arrived hero, and it seemed almost as if everything was completely still for a few seconds. All might spoke, and Tori scrambled to get up from the ground. She could feel a bruise forming where the Nomu had hit her, but she kept a straight face and gathered her spikes.

Suddenly, villains started being swept off their feet without reason. Left and right, they were hit and taken down. Tori watched as All might picked up Mr. Aizawa and the other three students in the water and brought them to a spot where they could get him away. Tori hadn't been sure if All might had seen her, because the Nomu had pushed her far away when it hit her, but she didn't need him to help her. She ran towards the other students and at full speed, which was almost on level with Iida's running speed. She still had the spikes, but she shaped them into big hands instead, so that she could aid in carrying the injured teacher. When she reached her classmates, she saw Midoriya hand Mr Aizawa to Tsuyu and run off back towards the fight. Tori had observed that his finger and his thumb were broken, and besides, he would just slow All might down.

Tori had taken the teacher and held him in the energy hands, which not only made moving him faster, but supplied him with small amounts of energy to keep him stable.

When Tori, Tsuyu and Mineta had seen the others fighting with All might, Tori had been a little jealous that they could do something against the Nomu even after seeing its incredible strength. It had inspired her just a little, and she picked up her pace to get out of danger faster. The three students didn't see any villains on the way to the entrance, so it didn't take very long to reach their destination.

Uraraka called from the top of the steps at them, but Tori didnt pay much attention to her. was getting worse by the minute, and if he didn't get attention soon there would be terrible consequences. When they reached the top of the steps, they saw thirteen, who was also in terrible condition.

"Please take care of him, i- I'm going back. " Tori sounded final, but the others still tried to stop her. She ignored them, but still turned around to say something before running off.

"I'm sorry."

She ran down the steps, out of breath but full of worry. Her stomach where it had been hit was hurting, and so was the gash on her arm. Her arm had stopped bleeding, but she was still worried about it. Even still, she kept on pressing towards the battle. Her classmates could die and she would blame herself. Her hair fell out of the messy bun she put it in earlier, and she felt as if the things she did this morning were years ago.

She reached the battlefield, only to be, kinda confused? She wasn't sure what she was looking at, but it became clearer once things began moving. The Nomu was both going in and coming out of the ground, due to the warp quirk, and ice covered half its body. Tori stepped cautiously towards the Nomu, and let out a quiet gasp when its arm crumbled off its own body. She hadn't realized it, but the Nomu reminded her of herself. It was a mindless, pained creature that existed to kill All might. But she really saw something that the others didn't. The only problem was that it was no longer there.

The Nomu had regrown its arm and leg, an action that took only a few seconds, and suddenly lunged towards Bakugo who was holding down the warp quirk dude. All might blocked him, but was thrown back very far. Tori's hair was blown back from the force, and she looked up to see that All might had blocked the attack. Tori tensed up and prepared to fight. All might stepped over and told the students to wait, and he flew towards the Nomu at an incredible speed. At the same time, the hand guy ran towards the students. Tori moved swiftly, and efficiently to make a mass of energy that would block the hand man from getting near anyone, but he was blown away by the force of Nomu and All might hitting eachother. Tori was safe because of her shield-like energy mass that she made, the others had dug into the ground.

The battle had erupted and the two powerhouses were punching and punching eachother, gradually getting faster and faster until all Tori saw was a blur. The Nomu let out a horrible shriek that made Tori's breath catch in her throat.

When the Nomu flew through the air, the battle seemed finished. The final punch was blown, and the words rang through the warm fresh air. "Go beyond, Plus Ultra!"

When Tori had watched the Nomu fly through the air and dissapear from sight, she found a tear fall down her cheek. Then more, all into a silent end. She wasn't really sure why she was so upset that the Nomu was hurt like that. It was a villain, so it deserved this right? _I was a villain too._

Though it had almost seemed like the battle had ended, it still wasn't over. The remaining two villains stood opposite to All might, who was enveloped in steam.. Tori's shield still stood, and she was no longer crying.

"You've been bested. Lets try and get this over with" said all might, the villain replied, but Tori hadn't heard him.

The villain began to shake violently, and Bakugo said" man this is intense.." earning a reply from todoroki " there's no reason for us to fight now.." Tori said "There's often never a legitimate reason to fight, but fights still happen. Keep on guard." kirishima and Bakugo kinda looked surprised for a split second, but no one replied.

Tori noticed that some of the weaker villains were getting up, so she broke off a piece of her energy shield and formed a blade. One of the villains that was close to them stood up, but froze immediately when he saw Tori.

"Y-you! I remember you! You're a *hecking* monsta! Get the *heck* away frum me!" he shouted out at tori.

Tori only looked mildly angry, though she was quite worried that the others would get suspicious from his words. Tori stepped towards him with her energy blade and got into a fighting stance, but the villain fell down on his butt in fear.

" Oh god! Please don't hurt me again!"

Thus statement made Tori, _wayyyyyy_ more anxious that her classmates would get suspicious, but she only replied with " _run._ " and, he did.

When Tori turned back to the major villains, the hand man was running at All might, hands outstretched as if to give him a big hug. Midoriya had attempted to jump in all mights way, and a hand was reaching for his face,

 **BANG**

Tori froze, watching as the villains hand was shot by a bullet from nowhere. She violently shook her head and tried not to throw up. She didnt need to worry, its fine, its fine, its fine. She couldn't stand to hear gunshots.

A vERY loUD YEAH! was heard, and explosions were seen throughout the center area. The hand dude backed up into the mist, but was shot a few more times before dissapearing from sight.

It was over. They had won. Tori clutched at the arm that she had been ignoring, and breathed shallow because her stomach hurt. But she would be ok.. Everything was ok.

When she got back with her class, she also saw the Nomu as it was restrained. She took a few small steps forward, just to look it in the eyes. It was it so much pain.. So much pain that Tori could feel its agony. A tear fell from Tori's eye, but it would never be enough to truly understand it. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and saw Uraraka standing there, looking super concerned at Tori. The Nomu was loaded onto the truck, and Tori's cut was attended to.

It had turned out that she bruised one of her ribs, but she didnt worry about it or act like anything was different. She was more worried about the teachers that were injured by the villains during the fight. The class was told they were in stable condition, and sent home. The press attempted to get questions from the students, but when that failed, they moved to the teachers. Tori sat on the back of the bus again, and thought about the Nomu.

She knew it was human, or used to be human. But she didnt tell anyone that she knew. They could figure that out themselves. A creature like that was so sad to her. She wanted to make its pain stop. She saw herself in the Nomu.

There are those who are born to cause pain, those who are shaped to cause pain, and those who change.

A/N what you think. I put heck instead bc I don't want to curse like that but u know what he said lol

Issa good chapter buddy drink it up like its a good smoothie

Im sorry I need to stop

Anyways I hope you enjoyed, have a wonderful day! Or night! Live your best life!

-Ace


	10. Awake

A/N hello, sorry I have been absent. My sister just started college, im very proud of her too! I went to the mall today, and there was a bird inside. He was highkey trying to get some Auntie Anne's, but I had to leave. I hope he got some pretzels.

My life is a mess and I dont really care anymore..

Rant.

Things keep happening and they have nothing to do with me.. Sometimes its kinda like there's no point for me to be there. My life is in shambles and im sitting here listening to the animal crossing soundtrack. I dont know how to talk to people. I want a better life for my family but I know that there's nothing I can do to help them except get through school faster so I can get a job. The one thing im looking forward to is going to be so hard and painful to have. Its hard not to wonder if its worth it. The only thing that I love to do costs money. I want to do it for the rest of my life but its impossible not to doubt myself. I see people happy with life and people thinking they have it bad when they dont. It makes me jealous. I know if I do the thing I believe I was born to do that it will be so hard and difficult that I dont know if I have the resolve to make it all the way to the place I want to be. Life is so hard. Sometimes I wish I could take a break. Pause time. Be somewhere else so that I can take my time with everything that's happening instead of this. Auugffgjshsj sorry I just needed to vent. Have a wonderful day. Enjoy the chapter too. It would make me happy if you were. Thanks

Warnings · Tad bit of anxiety... Not much. Im trying to be mellow with anything like that.

The days after the incident were terribly slow. For Tori, the days were like walking through tar, or drying concrete or something.. She had found out she was going to be fostered for a month. She had moved into a new place to stay. She healed her wounds, both emotionally and physically. The one thing she did the most was sleep. Her new room was small, but larger than the one in the orphanage. She slept because she was tired, antisocial, and unable to hold a normal conversation with anyone.

Her caretakers were very nice, a woman that was a nurse named Reya, and her daughter Leilo. They lived in a apartment on the top floor. Reya was in her late thirties but still very bubbly. Leilo was kinda rude, but Tori hadn't spoken to her much at All since she arrived.

The thing that Tori loved the most about staying with them was that their house smelled amazing.. Tori didn't know why. It just smelled like thick flowery happiness and amazing amazingness.. It kinda made it hard to get up in the morning. Her house always smelled amazing.

The day Tori arrived she had a nice dinner where everyone sat down and ate. No one really spoke during this time, but it was still delightful to be together. After that, Tori had gone to bed and had the best sleep she's had in months. It was quite odd that she would sleep so well the first night she stayed because usually she's very paranoid when it comes to stuff like this.

A small humidifier sat in the corner of the room, puffing out a steady stream of smoke until it was empty. The room had a bed, dresser, and desk, which was more than enough for Tori. She only had one bag since she preferred to travel light, and even still, she didn't own much anyways. The apartments walls were a soft white, and the floors were carpeted. Overall, Tori loved the place.

It was simple, but it still felt like it was full of love. The place felt like a home. A home that Tori deeply wished she lived in. It was quiet, at the top floor. The humidifier turned off, empty of water.

The only things that accompanied Tori when she woke up was the soft filtered light behind shades and the sound of muffled movement outside her door. Tori immediately sat up, (getting dizzy on the way) and got dressed. She wore a dark Grey T-shirt and light blue jeans. There was no mirror in her room, so she grabbed her brown contacts and snuck out to the bathroom. She heard more noise from the kitchen, but avoided being seen before her contacts. When she arrived in the bathroom, she washed her hands and put her contacts in.

From the kitchen came the smell of bacon and eggs. Tori's stomach groaned from hunger and she made her way into the kitchen. The smell grew stronger with every step, and eventually Reya was in sight. Tori stepped over to the counter and took a seat on the bar stool. Reya turned around and jumped so high Tori was a little frightened by her.

"You scared me! Why are you so quiet? Im making breakfast can you go wake up Leilo?" Reya said a little too quick for Tori to process, so Tori followed her command and went to her room.

Leilos room was about the same size as Tori's . Leilos furniture was simple and stylish, but her floor was messy and her table tops were covered in stuff. It _could_ be a lovely room with some work, however, Leilo seemed a bit lazy to Tori. Leilo was sprawled out and tangled up in her bed, wearing headphones connected to the phone still in her hand. She was comepletey asleep.

Anxiety prickled in Tori's chest, she hated waking people up. People always have a different reaction to being woken up, and sometimes that reaction was anger. Taking soft and cautious steps, Tori approached the bed, where she softly called the sleeping persons name

"Leilo..Leilo..wake up.." no response. Tori moved to touch Leilos uncovered forearm, but before they connected Leilo moved over to her side. Tori drew her hand back and watched with alert eyes as Leilos eyes snapped open, and Leilos mouth opened to form a yawn. Tori decided to let Leilo know the situation, but she did try to be quiet as to not startle Leilo.

"Hey..um. Its time to wake up? Breakfast is ready, and your mom wants you. " Tori squeaked out, clearly uncomfortable with having to wake Leilo up despite having like, two conversations with her.

Just then, an annoyed and overdramatic groan was heard, and Leilo grabbed the blanket and shoved it over her head. Tori, having already been nervous to wake her up, left. When she returned to the kitchen, she found two plates set out on the counter, full of eggs, bacon and toast. Its smelled and looked delicious. Tori grabbed the closest plate and sat down on the bar stool. Reyas plate was in the sink already, and the bathroom door had closed. Tori ate in silence, listening to the shower run where Reya was. Leilo never appeared. After Tori finished breakfast, she did the dishes and went to try waking Leilo again.

"Its me again, you should wake up and eat.." Tori trailed off when she saw Leilo staring at her phone and moving her thumbs lazily. Tori left unnoticed. Reya had just gotten out of the shower when Tori returned, and Reya was quick to ask where Leilo was. Tori told her her whereabouts and went back to her room before hearing Reya yelling Leilo. Tori brushed her hair and tried not to listen. The yelling got quiet pretty fast, but Reya stayed in her room.

As she brushed her hair, she thought about chopping all of it off. Her hair reminded her of her mothers. It left a bitter taste that she always hated. When she thought about the things she desperately tried to suppress, the horrors, the terrible things she had done under her mothers influence, it always made her want to throw up. She hated herself, her mom, her _sister._ she shook her head violently, not wanting to go down that road. Her life was not like that. She wasn't like that.

 _Sometimes its easier to forget than forgive, but no one every really forgets, do they?_

A/N its been a while, hasn't it? Im sorry. Life isn't very easy lately. I hope you have a wonderful day.

Im so sleepy lately.. Im so antisocial... I should talk to people but... Its so hard...

Making important decisions is too difficult

Please follow, favorite and review! I wanna know what you think! Your opinion is very important!

Also, go live your best life! Go do that thing your mom told you to do! Go talk to that person! Complement someone! Go have the best day you possibly can because your days are numbered but possibilities aren't!


	11. White noise

Warnings · Abuse, death, panic.

Chapter 11 

Tori has always wanted to believe that there was a difference between a killer and a murderer. The difference, or the one Tori claims desperately to be, is that a killer wanted to kill. A murderer regretted their actions. Tori's mother, was a killer.

When Tori had seen her father shot and killed, she really did only then realize her mother was pure evil. For some reason, her mother had warped her mind so much that Tori truly believed that she was doing things allowed within law. However, Tori was no fool. She had no reason to believe her mother and her were doing justice.

Every time Tori had made a mistake, every time Tori disobeyed, every time her mother was simply bored, Tori would get a cut on her back. They were not very deep, although deep enough to hurt and leave scars. Tori's mother wanted to leave scars, only because she thought Tori would not forget why they were put there.

Also, there was the way other children smiled. They lived carefree, happy lives. Tori barely ever smiled, and when she did she was always alone. A few weeks after hearing her mothers story, she had actually started to close up more and more.

She had figured it was selfish of her to have emotions around someone who never had, so she hid them away around her mother. Eventually, it became sort of a habit, slipping into a robotic like shell. Her eyes grew quiet. Her face was blank. She had looked like a tiny version of her mother.

Eventually, she began to act that way always. Whoever she was with, or even when she was alone, she would not show emotion. The self imposed behavior became a part of her, and even after her mother was removed from her life, Tori held that standard.

This, obviously had made other people uncomfortable, so Tori had little interaction in her daily life. Growing up in isolation tends to make you bad at social skills. Tori's closest friend at the time was Uraraka, simply because she was the one she had the most conversations with. Tori, was not the kind of person to chat endlessly with. Whenever she spoke, she was to the point and cold. She gave the best solution to any problem she could think of, without caring for sacrifice.

Tori was not stupid, but she did better in combat skills and split second decision making than in normal studies like math and science. Likely the result of her mother teaching her for the first ten years of her life.

After all, Tori was terrible in terms of socialization, but good in combat. This, Tori knew. She believed she didn't need other people. She wasn't looking for friends.

* * *

The day before school started back up again was a cloudy day. The cool air brought from the sea was refreshing against the previous heat. Tori wanted to go for a walk, but she was not allowed to leave the apartment alone. Reya was at work that morning, and Leilo had not left bed yet.

It was 11:30 In the morning, and Tori was watching TV. She wasn't too invested, it was some soap opera about doctors, and it was far from accurate. They were trying to give a girl a heart transplant, but they needed a donor. Tori was zoning out and decided to see what else was on.

After flipping through a crime show, the news, and a few channels full of paid programming, Tori landed on a cartoon. It was very colorful, and seemed unnecessarily violent. A cat and a mouse were relentlessly attempting to kill each other, though for the mouse, his attacks seemed more bent on chance and coincidence. The cat was desperately trying to kill the mouse, but seemed to fail at every turn.

Tori got bored easily of the same scenario replaying in different forms, although there were a few other characters introduced, tori had long lost interest in pointing out the impossibilities that occurred.

That was when Leilo appeared from her room. Her hair was brushed and rolled up into a bun, and she was listening to music on her earphones. She tiredly stepped around the kitchen, opening cabinets and drawers but not grabbing anything. Tori watched as she opened the same cabinet twice, then asked what she was doing.

"What are you looking for?" Tori said, as Leilo turned around.

"Food. There isn't any in the house do you wanna come to the store with me."

"Sure. Give me time to get dressed." Tori walked off into her room, and got dressed in grey jeans, a T-shirt with a simple design of a fish on it, and she tied her hair into a ponytail that reached her waist. Her hair was really long and thick. It was nice, but sometimes she had the strong urge to cut it all off.

When tori returned into the living area, she saw the TV was turned off, and Leilo was sitting on her phone. Tori jammed her shoes onto her feet, making a mental note to save up for shoes because hers were getting too small. Leilo stood up and went to the door, grabbing her keys along the way.

The pair met no one in the elevator, and no one in the lobby, save for a woman waiting outside on the curb. Leilo said nothing to Tori as they left, eventually they grew into a comfortable silence, with Leilo listening to her music, and tori observing the streets and houses they walked past.

The air was foggy, and the sun was no where to be seen. Soft, almost nonexistent raindrops fell, causing the temperature to drop. Tori's arms were covered in goosebumps, and she let a shiver run through her spine. Cars rattled past, disturbing the little puddles that had formed on the asphalt.

When Tori and Leilo arrived at the corner store, the rains intensity had increased, only slightly.

"How much money do you have?" Tori asked Leilo

"Five dollars. Do you have any?"

"No."

They disappeared into separate areas of the store, Tori going to the little cake stand, and Leilo heading towards the snack stand. Tori grabbed a little pastry that only cost 1.50. Leilo came back with three dollars of snacks. Tori said nothing to her as they waited in line.

After buying their breakfast, they went back out into the ever growing rain, and began the trek home. Tori noticed Leilo didn't have her earbuds in anymore, and that Leilo was walking next to her instead of in front.

" so what's the deal with you? Why're you an orphan?"

Tori was unsettled by the question, and she certainly didn't want to answer, especially since she barely knew Leilo.

"Dad died, mom...mom didn't want me" she lied. She couldn't talk about her past to anyone. They would call the cops, or avoid her, or hate her. She hadn't even told the social workers that took her off the streets.

"Why didn't she want you? Did you do something bad?" Leilo inquired

"I don't know."

They didn't mention it again.

A few hours later, Reya got home, made dinner, then promptly went to sleep. Tori and Leilo ate and watched TV, which was a crime show Tori had never heard of. (It was also quite inaccurate) Leilo didn't eat very much, neither did Tori.

Later that night, around 1, Tori heard noise in the kitchen, and went to investigate. Leilo was making herself a bowl of cereal. Tori went back into her room unseen. She was confused, flustered, and too tired to deal with that situation.

The sun had just barely risen when Tori began to get ready for school. Her uniform was completely clean, and wrinkle free. Tori wore her contacts as always, and braided her hair. Reya dropped Tori off to school, and then went to work.

Tori learned about the sports festival. She was terrified . the thought of all those people watching, the opportunities that would ensue, it was an overwhelming amount of pressure. Tori felt that she didn't have enough training to properly display her power. The pain of losing could crush her. From self hate, born from her mother, she would break from the pressure.

Other people were exited, but Tori couldn't even think about that. It was too much. The cheers and happy voices of her classmates were painful sounds, piercing into her ears and screaming into her skull. quieted them, and Tori didn't move for a bit. She stared blankly at her desk. She couldn't hear the teacher talking anymore. She didn't hear the bell ring. She didn't hear anything but the loud sound of pain.

A/N hello! Im doing better, I guess. Im enjoying the cold. After a hot past few days, I have felt inspired to wrap myself in a quilt and write a ton! I know the ending is abrupt, sorry. I hope you enjoy. Have a wonderful day!

Please read and review!


	12. My name

Yikes, its been a while. Please forgive me for making you wait.

Warnings • anxiety, minor panick attack, as usual, nothing too bad.

* * *

 _Chapter 12, My Name_

Tori hated the way she acted sometimes. She hated the way she did things, deeply regretted things she'd say, or beat herself up (not literally) about simple things she would do, even if nobody noticed. As she sat in the classroom, listening to her own ears ring, she told herself she would regret this later. She told herself how much she would hate herself for this later. In that moment, she didn't really care. She waited patiently for homeroom class to end, then snuck outside to her usual spot to eat.

She actually had a substantial lunch today, courtesy of Reya. It was a box of white rice. It may seem like a bland and sad lunch , but Tori actually likes plain rice. She ate quickly and stood up. Closing her eyes, Tori pulled her hands out in front of her and flexed her fingers. A soft, white but transparent glow appeared, spreading from her fingertips out into the warm spring air. Tori let her anxiety and stress flow out with it. Tori can infuse emotions into her energy. The more positive emotions, the easier it is to control and shape. The more negative emotions , the more it hurts when it comes into contact with skin. Negative energy is difficult to control, so when Tori manifests it, it looks almost like lightning although it isn't very fast, and it only looks like that because it spreads of into places and forms itself like that. It's difficult to explain.

She sent her negative emotions away, watching her pain circle around her in a soft but menacing glow. Tori dropped her hands, now feeling empty and dull. She rid herself of any emotions at all. A soft breeze rippled through the stale air, lightly shaking the trees and tickling Tori's hair. Birds chirped from the upper branches of the oaks, and Tori closed her eyes once more.

 _just this one peaceful moment._

She dispelled her energy Into the air, causing it to shoot off in different directions and fade back into the earth. She put her lunchbox back in her bag, and went inside for next class.

(I wanted to do one of these because why not!)

Name • Tori Yukiyami

Quirk • Energy! Can control energy, taken from others or her own. Can shape the energy into things like spikes or shields.

Affiliation• U.A. high school hero class 1 A

Birthday • 6/21

Height • 5.1

Blood type• A

Likes• Rice, Music

Hates• Her family, Being social

( like I said, I wanted to do one of these for fun, no harm done!)

The day drew by much slower than any day before. Tori wanted to go outside, and she wanted to do things, and she wanted to escape the constant interaction with classmates. Eventually, she did. She left school that day feeling lost. It was hot out and gross. She didn't want to go anywhere any more. She wanted to go back to the apartment and take a cool shower. And thats exactly what she did.

That night, she had a terrible headache, and couldn't sleep. She went out into the Hall to find something to do, and found a light on in Leilo's room. Tori was interested in Leilo's behavior. The younger girl hadn't eaten any of her dinner that night, and now was staying up very late on a school night. Tori heard a voice from inside, and didn't recognise it. It was over a phone, however, due to the choppy sound and echo of it. Tori peeked soundlessly through the cracks in the door, seeing Leilo with her phone up high in front of her face with a girl the same age as her on the screen. They were laughing and talking about school drama , classes, and other things. Tori watched as the friend stopped and said

" who is that behind you?"

Tori froze. She has been careless. She slowly pulled back and disappeared into the shadows.

"Got you! Shoulda seen your face! "

"Shut up! I told you not to do that anymore ! And don't be so loud! My mom might wake up!" They both giggled quietly and Tori left them alone.

Her head was pounding worse than before, though Tori tried to ignore it. She made her way into the kitchen and opened cabinets, drawers, anything, looking for something to stop her headache. She found nothing. She returned to her room, and opened the window. Maybe fresh air would help.

That morning, Tori left bed with few hours of sleep. Leilo too, had little sleep in the previous night. They both were quiet and tired that morning, Reya had gone to work. Tori walked to school alone, at first accompanied by Leilo, but Leilo left Tori's side quickly. The air was cool, fresh, and crisp. It helped wake up Tori on her trek to school. When she woke up from her half slumber, she was in class. Her hair was frazzled and messy, but she had her contacts in, and she had her uniform on. Homeroom class started, and Tori was immediately interested.

" Today, we will be picking out your hero names. Please choose a good one, it's gonna be remembered for a long time. In order to help you, I brought Ms, Midnight. She will judge your final names, wake me up when it's over." M, Aizawa was... Always tired...

Midnight strutted in, wearing a provocative suit, and Tori stared blankly at her while others around her drooled, fanned, and cheered.

Tori stared blankly at her whiteboard when others like 'can't stop twinkling' and 'murder explosion kill' went up to the front of the class. Eventually, most had picked out their names and the amount of people left whittled down. Tori's was blank still. When her mother had named her as a villain, Tori was called 'Sin' because it was easy to say, and easy to remember. Tori obviously didn't want to keep that name, so what should she do? She , had given this subject no thought, because she was raised to be a villain. Even when she learned she wanted to be a hero, she didn't think about it.

She needed something that described her. She needed something that was perfect for her.. She needed...

Desultori?

Mourning glory?

Sight?

 _Seer?_

No. No no no no no. She was _not_ going to use her mother's name. Never. She couldn't bring herself to do it. She would never.. She couldn't. If she called herself that, they would know. They would all know. She couldn't let that happen. She was the only one without a name. She was the only one left. What can she do? What now?

It was happening again. She was panicking in front of her desk, she felt like everyone was staring at her, their eyes boring into her soul, tearing her apart, breaking her.

She had to choose. She had to do this. This was her only choice.

She grabbed her marker, and it flew across the board with ease. Her handwriting was terrible, but readable, and she walked past her classmates, her hair whipping behind her like there was a fan where she was facing. Her eyes lost their emotion, and her face relaxed. She set her board down with a quiet clunk, and watched her classmates react.

This felt right. This was the right name. This is it.

* * *

Sorry, but I'm going to end it here. As always, thanks for reading.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it makes me so happy to hear your support and your opinions.

Thank you to anyone who follows or favorites this story.

Thank you.

I hope you know this truly comes from the bottom of my heart when I say it. I cannot express the gratitude I feel towards everyone reading this.

Have a wonderful day, - Ace


	13. My name II

To be honest, I have really been thinking over her name the past amount of time that I've been absent. I wanted to make sure it was perfect. I needed it to be. Thank you for your patience.

Warnings •

* * *

She grabbed her marker, and it flew across the board with ease. Her hand writing was terrible, but readable and she walked past her classmates, her hair whipping behind her like there was a fan she was facing. Her eyes lost their emotion, and her face relaxed. She set down the board with a quiet clunk and watched her classmates react.

This felt right. This was the name. This is it.

 _Seen_

The word crappily written by a marker was presented in front of the class, and also Ms. Midnight, who had a confused reaction to it.

"Sure, but why? Wasn't there a villain by the name of Seer? You might get confused.. Are you sure?"

She sounded concerned, but Tori only looked at her with her cold expression and said

"This word, it means a lot to me. I chose it because though it may be just a word, it's..so much more to me.. I want this. " she allowed herself a small smile.

"Wow! What a wonderful expression! I'm so exited right now! Ooh!" Ms. Midnight exclaimed.

With that, Tori took her leave and sat back down. It was rough to hear her mother's name from someone else, but rougher when she began to wonder why she took something so close. She wanted to have a relation to her mother in some way, but also not be too obvious. She wanted something eye related, and something quick and easy. Why seen? She began to doubt herself. Surely she would be discovered. They would know who she was, what she did, her past would unravel. Then she'd leave if she were lucky. She'd probably get thrown in jail. Or worse.

Summoning up her courage, she stood up and got ready to leave. Classes were over for the day. She made it to the end of the day. She made it.

When her bag was finished, and she was about to step outside the door, kaminari stopped her.

"Hey, uh, I wanted to know what the word 'seen' means to you. You looked so happy when you were talking about it. "

She was about to reply when he spoke again

" also, were you trying to reference Seer? Like, the evil villain they could never catch? Man, I remember the days when she was popular. It was the first time a villain was popular like that. They were selling merch everywhere! It was crazy! I wonder what happened to her.."

" r-really? I... I never saw any of that. Did they actually call her the crazy villain they could never catch? Did they really sell merchandise of her so they could make cheap money? Did they-"

She stopped herself. She didn't need to reveal anything she shouldn't.

" I do wonder too, of what happened." She turned and walked away. Too much. Too much. She wanted to release this anger, this jumpiness. This energy. She went to her usual lunch spot to relax. School was over for the day, so the sun was well on its way. She stretched her hand out, releasing the tension much like earlier that day. It was unhealthy to do this too often, because she wasn't actually working through her feelings, but forcing them away. They always come back to haunt her. It always comes back to her.

Reya picked Tori up from school, and as always, Tori didn't speak much. She didn't want to go back to the apartment. She didn't want to go back to school. She didn't want to wake up tomorrow. She didn't want to exist. Her entire life, was terrible. No matter what she did to try and fix it, something was going to mess it up anyways. Her classmates would become suspicious of her, and that would be the end. That would be it. She'd be over. Good luck enrolling into a different hero school when you were kicked out of one of the top ones. Good luck finding a job with a record like mine. Good luck living.

There was no excuse for what her mother had done to her. Tori knew that. What Tori would never know, was why. Yes, she had been told about her mother's life storage her wanting the perfect quirk. But why? She created it. Wasn't that enough? Wasn't it enough that she achieved her goal? Did she have to torture Tori like she did? Tori would slip into these ways of thinking often. She wanted to know what she didn't. Maybe..no. She would never do that. She would never ask her for help. She silently forbid herself from it. Never.

They arrived at the apartment and instead of taking the elevator, Tori took the stairs. It gave her a mini workout, so she had an excuse. Leilo was on the couch, and reya in the shower. Tori would take one after her. She gathered her clothes and brushed her hair to pass the time, and then took a cold shower. With her hair now wet, she stuffed pajamas on and did her homework until dinner was ready. Leilo didn't eat much this day either. She ate Rice but not any vegetables. Tori ate an even amount of everything on the table, the only exception was the white rice which she had much of. She resumed her homework after dinner, and finished it before bed.

Tori, once again, woke up to the sound of leilo talking to her friends. She was lying on her back and staring at the ceiling, listening to their conversation. It wasn't anything special, so Tori zoned in and out through thought as she listened in her bed. It seemed like they thought they were being quiet, when really, they weren't. The hushed whispers often faded into giggles or laughs. Her friends name was Mei, and Mei was talking about how someone named Ann had pulled a prank? It was unclear, but it seemed Ann was in trouble. Was this how normal children acted? Also unclear. Tori dozed off after 45 minutes of listening to them converse.

* * *

Sorry it's short. I want to get the chapter up and I also have a lot of things to do. I decided on the name seen. I hope you like it, and honestly, I'm not 100℅ all in for it myself. Let me know what you think and if I should change it. If you want me to change it, leave a suggestion.

As always, have a wonderful day -Ace


	14. Agony in waiting

I'm literally so stupid. They're supposed to pick names after the sports festival. Killl meee. But it's fine! Just pretend that didn't happen? Or not. It can happen. Let's just say... That in this version uhhh they pick their names before the sports thingy. Sorry! I am actually usually going off of my memory when I write things, so there may be tons of little things I got wrong!

Warnings • none today! One good wholesome chapter at your service!

* * *

The night before the beginning of the sports festival, Tori barely got the chance to sleep. The anxiety and high stakes gave her too much to think about, and not to mention Leilo was up talking to her friend again. Even though Tori tried to keep her thoughts away from the following day, she couldn't stop herself from over thinking it. She had only watched last year's sport festival, so she had no idea what to expect. Eventually she passed out curled around her blanket.

Waking up was quite a task, because her alarm did little to stir her from slumber. Tori forced herself to rise from her bed, feeling a little dizzy when she did. She quickly got dressed, although her eyes were still half closed. When she had her shirt and skirt on, she lay on her bed once more, her long white shirt still untucked and her messy tie falling to her side. Rei came not too later to make sure she was awake, and notify her about breakfast.

Tori finished getting her school uniform on and went out to the kitchen/living room for food. Rei had made pancakes. They were the frozen store bought kind, but they were still pancakes. Also, they were blueberry! Rei said they were the only kind they had, but it was nevertheless a kind gesture. Tori ate two, Leilo ate one, and Rei ate three. The morning had gone faster than Tori expected, and soon after they all left to go to the sports festival. Rei had work and leilo had school, so they wouldn't be attending to watch her performance.

After arriving, Tori quickly met up with her fellow classmates to figure out the schedule. She easily spotted Mina Ashido from her pink tone and her loud demeanor. She was hanging around Denki Kaminari and Ejirou Kirishima, who were all laughing at a joke Mina made. Tori cautiously approached them, not wanting to interrupt, but also needing information from them. She had no idea where she was supposed to be, and she was hoping they could point her in the right direction. Unfortunately, fate had other plans for Tori.

A kid stopped her before she could make it to her classmates. He was laughing, and saying something Tori didn't understand because of his laughter. It sounded something like :

" Class 1A, I will defeat you! You pathetic HAHaHahaHaHa I am greater than you all!" ( and so on)

Tori didn't like the dude. He was drawing attention to himself and her, and attention was the last thing she could ever want. A girl with ginger hair pulled up into a loose ponytail slapped the dude on the back of his head, and a nasty _'WHAP'_ could be heard, causing Tori to flinch back, and the kid to collapse on the ground.

"Sorry about Monoma, he gets like this sometimes.. Uh- I'm Kendo! Nice to meet you! I'm from class 1B"

"Don't worry about it.. I'm Tori, Class 1A, more importantly, will he be okay? "

"This happens more often than you'd think. He'll be fine" she said before literally dragging him away, which concerned Tori, but she didn't want to say anything.

She went inside to find the rest of her classmates, and eventually did. Everyone else was in their gym uniforms, so Tori went to go change into hers. She stood in front of her little mirror, staring at herself. Her eyes were brown from the contacts, the same as they usually are. They would probably fall out, but she wanted to keep them in for now. Afterwards, she went back out to her classes room, finding the others had all arrived. Midoriya and Todoroki had just held a tense conversation, but the thick and rigid air. Tori did her best to keep calm and ignore the violent yet.. Different air. There was something hidden. Something small and barely existent. Tori ignored it, not wanting to stick her nose into other peoples business.

After a few more silent minutes, the whole class was summoned to the field. This was the part Tori was most worried about. The sheer amount of people, how much energy would that create? At a sport event like this, with cheering, exited people, huge crowds of happy people, how much power would that make?

Every step seemed to fill Tori with dread. Every second she was closer to all those people, it scared her. She wanted to run away and never come back. But this was something she had to face, otherwise, how would she call herself a hero? When she couldn't even be brave for herself? The roaring crowd grew louder and louder, the mass of energy like a crushing weight. She felt like she could barely breathe. She was taking energy through the air, which was quite rare. Only a few people could let off that kind of energy. It was hard to forget that it was dangerous for her to use too much energy at once, but she had so much energy at her disposal. She could very well die if she didn't properly take care of herself today.

She swallowed all her worry, and put on a brave face. She couldn't screw this up. This was an opportunity she would never have again.

Stepping from the shadows and coming out with her classmates was not the hardest thing she had ever done, but it took a lot of her courage. She came to stand in a huge crowd with the rest of her class, and apparently the rest of her school, too. With so many people there standing beside her, it made her feel a little better, but it wasn't something she would ever admit. The other people she was with were going through the same things as her. They weren't different. She didn't feel alienated anymore. She soon lined up near the front outside the gates, crowded with many people she didn't even know. The horn blared, and she set off pushing and shoving out into the open air. She was faced with fighting the 0 point robots, which many had already passed. She wanted to win, yes, she wanted to win! She had to beat this, not for her mother, not for anyone else but her! She had to do this!

She pushed past the robots, blasting them apart from both sides. She ran as fast as she could, energy coursing through her body and flowing through her veins. Her heart seemed to go a mile a minute, it was fluttering in such a huge way. She couldn't stop moving,she kept running and running, she had to do this!

* * *

Sorry about the weak ending, I don't know any other way..

Next chapter will be another flashback, and oh goody, it's huge. Sorry about all these flashbacks interrupting the current events, but they're super important..

Have a lovely day! -Ace


	15. Purpose

Okay! So this is a chapter I have been thinking about and working on since the very beginning. This chapter is very important to the story, and it's a flashback chapter. It's darker than any before it and major in every possible way. I don't want to spoil you, but it is also necessary to use extreme caution if you have issues with the following ~ _ **SPOILERS AHEAD~**_

Warnings - Anxiety - Death - Blood - Suicide - Abuse -Homelessness-Depressing Chapter- Upsetting - Really upsetting - proceed with caution -

* * *

 _Tori Yukiyami is twelve years old. The police are getting closer to finding the famed villain Seer. They found evidence of her link to multiple men that were all murdered in similar fashions. The villain Seer knows they are coming for her, and decides to take action._

 _"Tori?"_

A peculiar sound, rarely heard by the inhabitants of the shabby apartment, only made peculiar by the way it had been said. In a soft and careful voice, almost hesitant.

"Tori?"

There it was again. Unlike the way it had been presented before, this time it was said quickly and harshly.

"Tori! Now!"

A girl stirred in a small, dark room. The contents of the room were only her, and an empty duffel bag she had evidently been using as a pillow. Her hair was long, black and knotted, as it probably had not been brushed in months. Her eyes were blank.

Footsteps were heard outside, a familiar sound to the girl. She did not shrink back, but she held her head upright as the blood rushed from it.

"Tori. I need you to do something. " Her mother's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Tori stood up, avoiding the closet rod by inches. Her head still hurt from laying down so long, but she paid it no mind. Her mother opened the creaky door, letting light pour into the closet. The young girl stepped out, avoiding looking at her mother.

" I need you to take everything you own, take it with you... I need you to rid this foul place of any sign you existed. Then meet me in the kitchen."

Tori cleaned to the best of her ability but was troubled by her mother's words. _Were they moving away? Was her mother doing this for no particular reason?_ She worked as she pondered why. After wiping the piano, the tables, sweeping everywhere, and triple-checking all of her work, she packed her bags and put on her villain outfit (Just in case). She slowly made her way to the kitchen, anxious and unaware of what lay ahead. The old floor creaked under Tori's light footfall, but the noise of her walking stopped when she reached the kitchen doorframe.

"Mother?" Tori said quietly, as she saw her mother standing in the middle of the kitchen.

She stood with her back to Tori, facing the grimy windows. The light from the day outside shined bright onto her mother, who didn't even move at all when Tori spoke. Suddenly, and quite robotically, her mother turned around. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, with flyaways poking out from her head in many directions, and she wore her favorite sweater and weathered jeans. Her sweater was light brown, and it was her favorite because Tori and herself had bought it together a few days before Tori received her quirk. Looking back on that day was hard for Tori because it was the last good memory she had with her mother.

"Tori." Her mother's voice sounded cold, dead and as if she hadn't drunken much water lately. "Ah, Tori..." She said, looking all around her without expression.

"My dear Tori, there are things you've yet to understand, but in time, I have no doubt you will."When Tori didn't react, she continued.

"I wasted my life, waiting for you. I don't think I'll ever know if I was right to do so. I do know, however, that I had reason to wait. Yes, darling, I had a purpose. The reason I was born to this cruel world was to bring you into it. Perhaps there was a reason for the others, for Rei to live. I still hope they might become intermeshed in something only to be called fate. I will never have the pleasure to learn about their futures. " She stared into something no one could see as if to remind herself of what she was saying.

"I want you to know, that everything I have ever done, said, or anything else, I do not regret it at all. I do not take back my actions, I stand by killing those men, I stand by the pain I caused you because it was all part of a bigger picture."

Tori could only stare at her mother. She hadn't expected this and was very confused. She was honestly in shock. Her mother had never acted so whimsical before.

"I had a purpose only because you were meant to exist. _You, Tori, You were born to cause pain._ " Her mother spoke and stared into her daughter's eyes. White met white, empty met afraid.

{Final warning}

Her mother grabbed something off the countertop, making a little _clink_ as she picked it up. Tori watched as her mother's arm fell limp to her side, still holding the object that Tori didn't see.

" You know I have never felt emotions or pain, but you know, I may have loved you."

Her mother's arm rose, bending up and pointing straight to the side of her skull. the object she grabbed, _a gun._ _The same one that killed her father._

Tori tried to move, but she couldn't. It seemed for a little bit, like life itself had stopped. Tori wasn't allowed to breathe anymore.

 **Bang**

Her mother's body crumpled to the floor, lifeless. Tori was unable to process anything at this time, therefore slid down to the floor and leaned against the doorway without moving. It seemed both stopped moving, until approximately 30 seconds later, Tori swooped onto the body and cradled it, sobbing and begging for her mother back.

It was true, that Tori's mother had beaten her and scarred her and emotionally hurt her, but Tori still loved her mother. The love may have been naive, but isn't all love naive in some way? Tori cherished her mother and cared for her, she wanted to impress her mother and make her smile again, like the days before Tori had gotten her quirk. She _loved_ her mother, so why did her mother act like this? Why did her mother kill herself? Tori was unable to come to any conclusion that would satisfy her. She was a child, and at this moment she acted like it. Blood soaked her black outfit but wreaked havoc on her mother's sweater. Tori sobbed, and whispered little pleas, all without benefit.

As Tori began to breathe somewhat normally again, she was immediately alarmed by the number of people that had just entered the building. Fifty? Sixty? Were they here for her mother? All they would find was her body. Fresh tears spilled on Tori's face, but she took her luggage and left by the back alley.

 _I may have loved you_

Tears kept falling, but she didn't stop moving. She ran so far away that she didn't know where she was anymore. her duffel bag was beating against her side, her lungs felt horrid, and she was so upset she couldn't hear anything anymore. Nothing mattered. Eventually, she stopped, and fell down, without notice. Nothing mattered anymore. A wound so fresh and untreated could kill.

* * *

A few days later, news of a woman committing suicide broke out, but no one linked it to Seer. The police and investigators decided it would be best to close the case as soon as possible and not speak about Seer anymore. The popularity of the villain died out, and contact lenses weren't as popular as they were before. Life continued on, and nobody seemed to care about the young girl sitting alone by a self-constructed grave. Eventually, Tori was taken in by an orphanage, and for some time, wouldn't speak to anyone. Simple sounds irritated her, and she showed no expression at all. Her mother was dead, and she was scared without her. She tried finding Rei, to tell her about what happened, but couldn't find a trace of her and gave up.

Life moves on, but at what price?

* * *

So, I really have planned on this for some time. her mother is dead. There is no lie, I am not deceiving you. She is officially dead. If you want to see more of her mother, and maybe a little of her mother before she was a psychotic person- oh wait, she was only pretending to be happy- then let me know and I will deliver.

Next Issue, we return to the sports festival!

So I made sure to warn you, please don't be upset about it.

Also, on a cheerful note, I started an Instagram for the Fic, called **_ _** and I post pictures of the characters on there. If you wanna check it out, that'd be really cool!

Have an absolutely wonderful day! -Ace


	16. Stray cat

Oh my god, I cant say that I'm sorry enough. I had terrible writers block, then my laptop broke, and then a death in the family, and I really couldn't find the time to write anything for this. I have decided to skip the sports festival and go straight to internships instead, beacause of the writers block. I want you guys to know that I never forgot about the story, and I've now had time to work on future plot lines. I'm terribly sorry for the wait, and thank you for reading this story!

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

I'm honest with myself, or i'd like to think I am. Results usually tell me how I did on a average standard, but I always grade myself personally. I lost in the third round, and I only got two internship offers. Due to the fact that energy cannot show up on cameras and all, few offers would be expected. But I did belive I would win the festival, even if that was a stretch. Reya picked me up after the fesrival and told me that she was so proud and that I did great. I thanked her but I dont really think I was all that.

Tori was angry with herself. She wanted to do great and have the luxury of knowing she could thrive as a hero too. Luxury wouldnt be luxurious if it were for everybody.

Her offers were from two heroes she had never heard of before, Sweet bee and Hyper Steel. Both were equally far away from where she currently lived and so it was only a matter of whether she wanted Strength and speed training with Hyper steel or popularity with Sweet bee.

Due to the losses she had felt that she needed more physical training, but she also wanted the popularity boost. Leilo told her that she would get enough popularity from working hard after getting her licence. Tori agreed.

So off to Hyper steels offices, to find work for the next week or so.I

* * *

(On the train)

She took the train ride alone. Reya wanted to go with her but she had to work and Tori knew that took priority. Tori listened to music as she drew little things all around the page in her notebook. She drew a cat that she was ratber proud of, a few goldfish and then a few different types of flowers. Her favorite flower is a sunflower, but she evidently was terrinle at drawing them. Eventually she drifted off into a empty sleep.

Tori woke up to the sound of a female voice announcing that they would arrive in about five minutes. She immediately checked for her bags and made sure she still had all her stuff with her. She checked the time on the wall and discovered she had slept for about an hour.

Arriving at Hyper steels office was surprising. Even though Tori had never heard of the hero before, the office was fairly large and was full of young heroes wearing their gear. She felt a bit out of place in her jeans and sweater, but she usually always felt out of place in social situations so it's not a big deal.

She made her way to the Hyper Steel's office and knocked. After about 45 seconds it opened up. Another hero dressed in all yellow stepped out of the room to let her inside. Hyper Steel sat behind a desk full of papers and clutter.

"I'm so glad you could make it. Have a seat, please" Said the hero

Hyper steel probably doesn't look like you'd expect. First off, she had bright red hair that she wore in a ponytail and a septim piercing that surprised Tori. Heroes usually dont have piercings unless they wear big, clunky helmets, but Tori couldnt see one anywhere. She wore her hero costume, which was metal plates around her body on a black suit. She was also very tall, but you wouldnt notice it unless you had been looking for it. She seemed natural and friendly but overly stern.

Tori sat down and extended her hand.

"I'm Yukiyami Tori, but please call me Tori. Thank you for, um , choosing me as an intern here."

Hyper Steel laughed and shook her hand.

"It was the least I could do. I couldn't actually go to the sports festival, but I saw it on tape, you looked determined. I think thats the most important thing in a hero. "

Tori agreed, but would rather think that winning is what makes you a hero.

"So, if you could get your little outfit on and come meet me in the back? I'd like to see your power for myself if possible. " Hyper Steel directed Tori towards the bathrooms where she could get changed.

The 'back' was a little area they used to train in. It was a old wooden deck area and it was surrounded by neighbors property, so when it's used, people need to be mindful.

"It looks like you're a stealthy type. I couldn't even hear your footsteps when you came out here! And also, your costume is mainly dark colors. That too"

Tori was surprised at Hyper's observation but she wasnt very surprised. Pro heroes would need to be good at these types of things.

"So, why would you come to me, strength type? It doesnt seem like your quirk relies on strength. " Hyper questioned

"I've been beaten before, because I dont have much strength without my quirk, and my quirk relies on other people. I dont want to have to do that all the time. Every time I depend on someone they leave. I want to be strong so that it doesnt hurt when they do."

"Then... I will make you strong. Its going to be hard. But I see the determination in you. You will make a fine hero. "

Tori smiled genuinely. She has wanted to hear that for a long time. If someone belives in her, she can belive in herself. Maybe that's not 100% healthy, but Tori doesnt mind being unhealthy if everyones happy.

* * *

Again, I'm SO sorry about the wait between chapters. I will upload again soon, as soon as I can. I am also busy for finals and all that. Thanks and have a nice day!

By the way, what do you think about Hyper Steel? I cant wait to write more of her!


	17. Limit

**Chapter 17**

Hyper steel stood in the center of the yard, ready for an attack. She had a larger build, and she had a lot of muscle, so she could easily stop any of Tori's attacks. Hyper steel's quirk was that whenever she touched steel, she got a strength and speed boost for a short while. she had weapons made of steel, and parts of her hero costume were made from it, so she was practically impossible to beat if she were prepared. Hyper's quirk was weak in an area without any steel, but she had made that weakness stronger by making herself physically strong even without her quirk.

"Come at me whenever you're ready, okay? You can use your quirk, but be careful not to destroy the neighbor's property. Last time that happened I had to pay a lot of money to fix it." Hyper steel stated, dropping into a defensive position.

Tori quickly took into account how much energy she had stored in her, and came up with a plan. She fell into a comfortable stance and analyzed her opponent. Hyper steel was right-handed, so Tori decided to come at her left where she would be weaker.

Summoning most of the energy in her body, she shaped it into needle-like spikes that were about three to four inches long. A small amount of energy was sent traveling along the floor, stretched out thin to look almost invisible. Tori tensed and ran full speed toward the pro hero. It would be disrespectful to hold back. Just as she thought she would, she attacked Hyper's left side, but her punch was stopped by Hypers right hand.

 _Incredible speed and_ reflexes... Thought Tori. This was beyond her expectations, but perhaps she sets them too low. Maybe she sets her own too high. Her mother had always told her to go beyond her physical limits, and how that was the only way to get stronger. Tori was always a little jealous of her mother because she could do that very easily due to the fact that she couldn't feel pain. Her mother couldn't understand why she was tired, or why Tori physically couldn't move. But forcing her self past her limits did, in fact, make her stronger. Not strong enough. Never strong enough.

Hyper steel had a smirk on her face, but it wouldn't last for long. The small amount of energy Tori had sent earlier took shape into a sphere the size of a baseball and hit Hyper in the back of the head. Stunned, Hyper let go of Tori's hand and took a step back.

"What did you do?" Hyper said, still in a daze from the sudden burst of energy on her skull.

" My quirk takes energy and makes it so I can mold it. that's what that was, and its also what these spikes are. "

"That's so cool! I kinda get what you were saying now, about relying on other people. I didn't know your quirk was visible!" Hyper sounded so excited

"It doesn't show up on camera." Tori said in a flat voice

"So, you're like the perfect stealth hero!"

"Well, yes, but I'd like to be more than that. If I am weak, I am nothing." Tori sat down on the ground and looked at nearby birds on a tree branch.

"I don't think that's true. Even nothing is something. Just because you are weak doesn't mean you are useless. If you were nothing, I wouldn't have offered for you to come here, would I?" Hyper sat down next to Tori and paused

" Tori, I can see your determination in you. I know you want to accomplish something big. I want to help you. But I can't help you if you aren't willing to be helped."

Hyper looked at Tori, but Tori couldn't bring herself the return the gaze. Instead, Tori let out a smile and stood up. "Can we do that again?"

Hyper stood up too and replied " Sure, but this time I'll use my quirk!"

* * *

After a few rounds, each ending in Tori's defeat, Hyper steel sent Tori to a hotel (Paid for by UA) and Tori took a shower and went to bed. The next day, when Tori arrived at Hyper steel's office, She was told to get her gear ready and meet Hyper in her office.

When she entered, Hyper steel was dressed and ready in her hero outfit.

"Oh! You're here! We are going to go on a patrol and I wanted you to come!"

"We?" Tori questioned, wondering who else would come.

" This is Detour!" Hyper pointed to another Hero that was in the room. Tori had not noticed him until now but wondered why she hadn't. He was far from plain looking. First off, He had a traffic light for a head, but his body was completely normal looking. Tori wondered what kind of quirk a guy like this could possibly have, but figured she would figure it out later.

"Hi, You must be the intern from UA. I'm The traffic hero, Detour!"

After shaking hands, all three of them set out to walk on the street. Tori walked behind Hyper Steel and Detour, and let them do most of the work. A few people asked for directions, someone wanted to take a picture with the heroes, They even cleaned up some trash that didn't quite make it to the can. Overall, it was boring but satisfying work. They didn't do much, but they did do good work.

It was almost sunset, and Tori was tired from walking around in the heat of the sun all day, but Detour and Hyper steel seemed unbothered. As they were heading back to the office, they heard a shout somewhere down the street.

"Tori, Stay behind me. We don't know what kind of situation this is, so it's best to be cautious"

Tori obeyed and kept behind the two pro heroes. as they turned the corner, they noticed a villain, that had sharks for hands held a woman hostage with his shark hands.

Tori wanted to laugh but knew better than to do that. The woman screamed, and Hyper Steel stood still for a moment before turning to Tori.

"Remember that thing you did during training yesterday?"

* * *

And that's the chapter! like I said, I am going to try and update more often. Have a nice day!


	18. Break

_"What!?"_ Tori whispered in complete shock.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Hyper Steel turned to look at Tori, who was staring at her own shaking hands.

"I-I don't know. I mean, I know what you're talking about but I dont think I can do it..."

"If you need to borrow energy from me or Detour we can provide it." Hyper Steel put her hand on Tori's shoulder, and Tori looked up towards Hyper Steel without making eye contact.

"Its not that. I just-"

"You can do this. Trust me. We will support you no matter what happens."

Tori peered around the corner to look at the villain once more.

"Tori, Patience is a beautiful thing, but hesitation can be catastrophic." Hyper Steel said.

"Okay. You're right. I can do this. I got this" Tori said and eventually trailed off. She didn't sound too sure.

Tori sent out 7 bursts of energy, and shaped them into spikes. She made 1 more and formed it into a thin blanket so it could travel fast and not be seen by the enemy. Summoning up her courage, she stepped out, with Hyper steel by her side and Detour behind her.

The villain looked surprised for a second, but quickly got a hold of himself. "Don't move any closer! I'll kill her, I swear!" His shark hand snapped and bit at the air between itself and the poor womans neck.

She began to sob as Hyper Steel took a step forward. The villain grasped her tighter and yelled that if she got closer again she'd die. Tori beloved him, but she needed to get into closer range because her energy can only travel so far.

"I want to make a deal with you." Hyper paused and put her weapon (a steel staff) in her belt "I need to come closer to speak with you. I have disarmed myself, so please allow me to come closer" Hyper steel shouted at the villain.

He gave her a slight nod without taking his eyes off of her. "You stop when I say you stop. And make the tiny one come forward." The villain pointed towards Tori ( or at least he gestured. He doesnt exactly have fingers. Because he has sharks for hands)

 _'She looks to young to be any kind of threat. Shes gotta be at most a high school first year. Probably as weak as she looks.'_ thought the villain.

Tori dissapated her spikes and slowly started walking forward, with her hands outstretched, to show she wasnt going to try anything. He told her to stop when she got close enough so that they didnt need to shout, which luckily was in range.

Tori was terrified. She was very much not qualified for this, and she would rather be back where the other heroes stood, safer.

"Are you sure she can handle this? Its only her first time doing something like this. That womans life is on the line." Detour tried to reason with Hyper, but all she said was "Tori's life is on the line too"

* * *

Moments like these make or break a hero. Here she was, on her debut as a superhero, and she was trying to diffuse a hostage situation all alone. she barely knew anything on the subject since her mother would never leave anyone alive to take hostage. And she had never seen anyone attempt what she was doing before. She was in the dark.

"Why are you doing this!?"

"Listen, kid. I want 50,000 dollars in the next hour, and I will let this woman go."

"Please just let her go"

"I can't go back, and I don't want to, kid. "

"You don't have to do this, please let her go!"

"How could you possibly understand what its like to be in my position? Even if I turn myself in now, i'd still go to jail. I need the money. I've got no choice."

Tori looked at him with a mixture of emotions; Pity, fear, sorrow, and just a glimmer of respect.

"You're wrong if you think I dont know how you feel."

"I dont want to hear it. You probably grew up in a large house with loving parents and never had to worry about anything. Life can be way crueler than you think it is"

The villains words struck deep into Tori's heart. She almost laughed, but she knew that was her just trying to hide her emotions with humor.

"You think I dont know just how cruel the world can be?" The girl from just a few seconds earlier vanished. The pleading panicked Tori faded away and a sinister and dark side rose from its ashes.

"I know better than you would ever hope to know. I guess youre right about me not knowing what its like to be you. I was 10 times worse. You havent killed anyone yet. So I suggest you let her go, and take a smaller offense rather than rotting in a cell." Tori had waited for the perfect moment to strike, and she was sure it was now.

 _Patience is beautiful, but hesitation can be catastrophic._

The villain was just about to reply when he was hit in the back of the head with a large amount of energy. He stumbled forward, the woman fell out of his grasp slightly, but slightly was just enough. Tori raced forward, if she could get the woman away before he regained composure she had a higher chance of winning.

The villaing let out a groan, as Tori threw the womans arm around her. The woman had fainted from stress a few minutes earlier, so she was heavy and hard to move. Tori wasnt strong enough to pick her up, but Hyper Steel ran forward and helped Tori bring her to safety where Detour could help her wake up.

Hyper steel and Tori raced back towards the villain, who had now realized what happened. He let out a scream of rage and the sharks on his hands flailed around and bit at the air towards the Heroes.

"Im so proud of you, Tori. Lets finish the job!" Hyper Steel said as they rushed in for the fight.

It was fairly easy, as the villain was still dazed from Tori's attack earlier. Hyper Steel did most of the work, too. Eventually the police came, and took the guy away. Before he left, he looked Tori in the eyes and said :

"If you were a villain, I'd be a saint"

The woman thanked Hyper Steel, Detour and Tori.

* * *

"So, what did you say that made him look all scared like that, Tori?" Detour asked as they were heading back to the office.

"Nothing really. I told him what would happen if he killed that woman."

"Well, all's well that ends well I guess. I'm heading home now, see you tommorow, Tori" Detour grabbed his backpack and left. Tori did too, not long after.

Tori went to sleep that night, thinking about the villains final words to her. Did it really appear that she grew up happily? Like she lived an easy life without fear? These possibilities scared her. She used to be dangerously scrawny, eating only scraps and bare minimum to stay alive. They didn't really have money for food because Tori's mom spent money on gadgets. Or at least, thats what Tori thought. Tori had gained weight, though she was very thin, she still felt overweight because of her usual weight. It was very odd to her. She decided not to dwell on it because she was very tired. Instead, she found herself thinking about what she could have done better in that situation, and what to do next time. Eventually she fell asleep.

* * *

Chapter 18! Is done! Its 3am now, I will probably correct the spelling and all tommorow. Have a nice day!


	19. Hug

Im sorry

The rest of her internship went pretty well, without any major incidents. Tori said goodbye to Hyper Steel and Detour and was on her way back to her city by train. Tori loved how calm and quiet long distance trains were. Nobody did much and most people were asleep. The hum of the engine and the occasional bump on the tracks slowly left Tori in a sweet sleep.

"Is this who she's become? After everything we did for her, shes still this weak? She could have been so much more. I know she can still be so much more. All I need to do is give her a push. "

* * *

After the training camp

Due to the tragedy that overtook the first year hero course training camp, all students will now be moved into dorms for enhanced protection. we hope you will understand. Teachers will come to students homes this weekend to formally ask parents.

Tori stared at the sheet of paper on the billboard. It was only this week that she had returned to the orphanage, but now she had to move out again? And the teachers would show up at the orphanage since she had put it down as her address. How long would she live there? She would have to get a job to pay for food and housing. Especially at a high class school like U.A. ...

Saturday afternoon All might and Mr. Aizawa came to her orphanage and the caretaker let them and and sat them down. Tori came down a few moments later and sat next to the caretaker on the couch. She stared at the floor like her life depended on it.

"Im so glad Tori could get into a hero school even with her past. I know it may be hard to accept someone like her into a prestigious school like U.A. but it makes me so happy you people don't care about that..."

Tori's eyes widened and she looked at the caretaker and then to her teachers, who wore looks on confusion and shock.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't-" The caretaker began, but stopped herself and looked at Tori. "That's really her story to tell. If she wants to tell you then it her choice. if she doesn't want to, then please understand"

Tori spoke up for the first time " I cant tell you everything, because it would take too long,but my mother was a criminal and she killed my father over me. eventually everything caught up with her and she killed herself. " Tori spoke calmly, without wavering. she stared at the floor as she spoke, afraid of the faces she would see.

A hand rested on her back and she looked up at the caretaker who smiled at her.

"Please take good care of her. I will pay for her living expenses"

"No! I can just get a job please don't worry about me! save the money for the orphanage and the kids"

"Tori, you are also my kid. It is rude to turn down a gift."

"Okay. but I am going to pay you back when I become a hero"

"Then please work hard."

* * *

When everyone was showing off their rooms, Tori wanted to go too. You can tell alot about people by their rooms, not that Tori would need to know much about people anyways with her quirk letting her feel others emotions.

She loved seeing each persons personality put into physical form. She hated, however, when it was turn to show off her own room. Despite her protests, everyone wanted to see her room and she gave in rather quickly. You see, the thing about her room was...

It was completely empty save for the desk and bed they provide you with. there was a suitcase under the bed, with all of her things inside. nobody payed mind to it.

"You didnt bring anything from your room at home?" " Has your stuff not arrived yet?" "So empty!"

Everyone was out of her room pretty fast, since there was nothing to see or do. the night ended rather quickly after that.

* * *

the next day all the girls brought over a few things from their own rooms as gifts.

Uraraka brought a throw blanket

Momo brought three large candles that smell like flowers

Mina brought a large poster with one of her favorite heroes on it

Asui brought a fish tank (it had no fish in it (?))

Hagakure brought a mirror, (She had no use for it)

Jiro brought a guitar shaped rug

Tori cried and gave all of them hugs


	20. Long lost memories

Tori hummed as she passed the U.A gates, grocery bag in hand. She had really appreciated the gifts from her friends for her room. It made her so happy to know that other people cared about her, after she had convinced herself all of them disliked her for no reason. It was her turn to cook tonight, so she had made a quick run to the store down the street to pick up some rice since they were too low to have enough for dinner. Midoriya had offered to go with her, since technically students shouldn't be going out alone after the training camp incident but Tori declined since shed only be gone for ten minutes.

So as she hummed and walked home under the sunset, she had no idea what she was headed towards...

Tori slipped her outside shoes off, setting the grocery bag on the step with care. She stepped into her slippers and began to walk to the kitchen when she saw someone standing there. Too tall to be a high school student, and definitely not a teacher.

The bag fell on the ground and Tori's breath caught in her throat. "Why are you here?"

Her classmates were sitting down in the lounge area, all watching the two with confused and concerned glances.

"You should have said so if you were having guests, Tori" Kirishima said in attempt to ease the tense atmosphere

The figure took a step towards Tori and said: "Where is _my_ mother?"

As the figure stepped forward, Tori stepped back. "I dont- I cant- What are you doing here?" her breathing was faster than it should be, and her hands had started to tremble.

"Where is _my_ mother?" She repeated.

"Not now... i can take you to my-"

"I'm not going anywhere. Tell me _now_."

Tori's sister, Rei stood before her with a murderous glare. She wore a long grey jacket and a black turtleneck with jeans. her hair was long, as usual, and just under her right eye lay two scars on the shape of an x.

"Rei, I looked everywhere for you, but you were impossible to find and I-" Tori began

" I don't care. I have no need for you. You betrayed us. You were supposed to be the strongest out of us all and look where you've put yourself! You're even hiding your eyes. You're lying to these pathetic chumps and for what reason? Are you afraid they'll hate you once they know what you really are? I bet if they knew it would hurt your feelings wouldn't it? I'll tell them if you don't tell me where she is!" Rei had begun to yell, and now everyone was staring in awe at the altercation. Tori began to shake and her breathing was labored. She tried her best not to look at her friends, fearing that they would look at her disgust, so she stared at the floor instead. anything to avert her eyes from her sister, who now stood close to her.

" Rei..." She paused and her eyes flew to her friends. She didn't want to say what came next. Suddenly, Rei picked her up by the scruff of her collar and held her in the air. " _TELL ME!_ "

"Hey! Don't treat her like that" Iida shouted, Tori was thankful but didnt want them to be any part of this

"Stay out of it.." Tori said quietly, and Rei put her down and held her shoulders tightly.

"Rei, She's dead."

"No she isn't! Don't lie to me! I know that that was just a cover story!"

"No, Rei! Im not lying! I was there! I felt her pulse stop..."

Rei had tears forming in her eyes, angry, vengeful tears

"Who did this? Who killed her!"

"She-She killed herself. Everything she had done caught up with her and she couldn't take it"

Rei hit Tori across the face. Tori fell and looked back at her sister, with tears in her eyes and a bruise forming on her cheek.

"I'm getting a teacher!" Uraraka ran outside, presumably to the teachers office.

"This wouldn't have happened if you were strong enough!"

'Rei please stop"

"Its your fault! I'll kill you!"

"Rei you need to leave! It isn't safe for you here!"

" I'll be back for you, for what you've done."

"But I haven't done anything!"

"You were the one that killed her. How could you" and Rei turned and left. the sun had set by now and she escaped into the darkness leaving a helpless tori behind her. Tori curled into a ball on the floor and shook. even when her classmates tried to talk to her she wouldn't even acknowledge them. Aizawa arrived not soon after and she was taken to her room to calm down.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Tori woke up and immediately her hands flew to her eyes. She had fallen asleep with her contacts in. and her eyes were already irritated from crying so much. She sat up and took them out using the mirror hakegure gave her. Her stomach hurt and she realized nobody came to her room to give her dinner last night so she was really hungry. After much hesitation and worry, she decided to leave her room and go get something to eat. The people who had witnessed yesterdays scene and a few others who had not were all there, and seemed to be a little cautious of her. They werent sure how to treat her after her complete breakdown yesterday so they all were kinda nervous.

"Your eyes..."

The first one to speak up was Asui, who was standing in the kitchen. Tori averted her gaze and sighed. She knew this would happen if she went out without her contacts.

"I'm not wearing my contacts..."

"Oh! You wear glasses?" remarked Uraraka

"No, they're colored contacts."

"Oh..."

"Hey, aren't they like that one villain Seer?" Midoriya said and tori froze.

Everyone else noticed this too, and eventually Asui spoke up.

"What happened last night, Tori?

Tori looked around and decided she wanted to tell them.

everything.

About her mother, and her sister, and the horrible life she lived and the things she had been forced to do.

So she took a deep breath and said.

"That woman last night was my sister"

"Wait, wouldn't that mean that her mother that she was looking for was you mother?"

Tori nodded and continued

"My mother was the horrible villain, Seer. She wanted me to be just like her. I have two siblings other than Rei, but I've never met them. They werent perfect, at least not enough for her, and she gave them away. But I was different. And once I gained my quirk she trained me until I couldnt see or feel anything because I was in so much pain, Shed lock me in a closet without food for days, and she would cut me..." She trailed off but quickly started back up again

"I lived my life believing in that I was meant to be a killer and a thief like her. And then one day, shed finally been caught. She knew she'd die either way, so she told me to get out and carry on what she had taught me. But I had known for a while that she was an evil woman. She killed my father without remorse in front of me. She didn't shed a tear when she said her goodbyes to me, and she treated me like crap. I did terrible things on her behalf... I never wanted..."

"So the scar on your shoulder? She did that?" Uraraka questioned

"No, that was Rei. It happened because-"

"Hey. you guys have to get to class and Tori the principal would like to speak with you." Aizawa spoke out of nowhere.

Some of the class were startled but Eventually just groaned and grabbed their bags.

After changing into her uniform Aizawa showed her to the principals office.

She really hoped they wouldn't kick her out.

* * *

Honestly It's crazy to me to be writing this scene. this was the first thing i had planned for the story, and the scene that inspired me to make this story. This is where things _really_ begin. See you later!


End file.
